Choices Trilogy Book 1: Choices
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Choices we make always have a barring that we may not understand. Prue survived the attack from Shax but with consequences.. Now she asks her sister to help her get on with her life.. but can she make the one more choice between two people she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction**

**This one is for my Friend Special K. She sent this idea to me like years ago, but you know my muse. She would get things in her head and take off. Got a page of ideas. That well keep getting pushed aside by my lil muse. But. Here we are now.. And let me tell ya. Muse was having a fun writing this, and kicking herself she didn't do this a long time ago hehe. So Special K. consider this my wedding gift to you.. All the best on your new future……Enjoy.

* * *

**

_He was getting more confused with ever word spoken. First these women kidnap him from work, and now they are talking about demons and things demonic. "Demons?"_

_Prue saw the fear on his face, "Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He's the Source's assassin."_

_He saw it. Nothing but a joke it had to be. "Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here?" He lookes around the elegant Manor they had brought him too. "My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." He laughs looking for some hidden camera._

_Prue watches him a moment, "O-o-okay, Dr. Griffith's, listen to me, this is anything but..." she stops and looks around looking for something she knew was right there_

_Piper sees Prue hesitate and looks at her sister confused, "What?"_

_"I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" she needs to know her sisters are safe, but she also know she needs the spell Phoebe is getting but to her horror and fear she gets no answer from her baby sister. "Phoebe!,Are you there?" she turns as a tornado of wind twists through the front door. "**Phoebe!** Where are you!?"_

_The tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard as the tornado calms down and Shax appears._

_He stood frozen in place. Everything they had said was real. "Dear god."_

_"**No!"** Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way just as Shax throws an energy ball at him and Prue is thrown across teh room crashing straight through a wall. _

_Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a portion of the same wall, to land beside her fallen sister. Shax then turns to Dr. Griffiths._

_Dr. Griffiths looks at the thing before him. He knew it was over. Both the other two were dead he was sure, "What are you?"_

_Shax gazed at the human before him a moment. "The end." He says casually before he throws an energy ball at Dr. Griffiths and he crashes through a window._

_Shax looks around. He looks at Prue and Piper unconscious on the floor, as the blood seeps from their wounds. Pleased with what he's done, he turns back into the wind and flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashing as it slams shut._

Prue sat up suddenly the imagines invading her sleep once again. How long had it been now? A year? It was something she wanted to forget; forever. But her mind was holding on to it. She knew she had come close to death, as Leo healed Piper and her at the same time. That her injuries were more sever, and took more out of Leo, especially after healing Piper.

She leaned back into the warm embrace, as she felt the arms entangled themselves around her. Here she would feel safe, but as she closed her eyes she felt a need to be somewhere else.

She heard the soft yet audible sobs from across the hall. It was a sound that broke her heart even more. Her sisters' pain of loss and torment. Turning in the arms that held her she placed a kiss on his lips. "I need to go to her."

"I know. I love you."

"Love you too."

Prue moved quickly towards the sounds of her sisters' cries. Nearly six months later and she was still lost on how to heal her sisters' pain. She was lucky; the man she loved was just across the hall, but to her sister he was gone forever.

Prue sat on the bed and moved in behind Phoebe, pulling her towards her. She could feel Phoebe twist around into her arms. All she ever wanted was her sisters to be safe and happy. But in the last few months her baby sister was neither, Cole was dead by their hands. And the baby Phoebe was carrying was gone. Miscarried to a demon attack. Her last hope and hold, to a man she held in her heart.

Holding one arm around Phoebe, the other moved out of years of instinct, moving in a gentle circular cycle along her sister back. A motion Prue would hope to bring some sort of peace to her sister.

Phoebe didn't even respond to her sisters' action. She had no energy to, all she did was snuggle up closer to Prue. Taking in a warmth and love that was there.

---

Piper had gotten up and started for the door. Though upon reaching the hall, she stopped when she saw Prue walk into Phoebe's room. Taking in a deep breath she went back to bed curling herself into Leo's arms.

"You should go be with her too."

"How can I Leo? She lost the man she loves and her baby in less then three months of each other. How can I go in there and pretend to know what she is feeling, when you are still with me every night and I am carrying our own child?"

Leo wrapped his arms around his wife just letting her know he was there for her. "She is still happy for you Piper. Nno matter how much she hurts right now."

"I know. It just hurts me so much when I see her like that and then she sees me. The look of pain and loss on her face, it's to much." Piper stayed in Leo's arms knowing Prue would soon have Phoebe to sleep. She always did. "I'll see her in the morning. She is probably already back to sleep."

Leo knew there was no more pushing Piper. They all felt bad as to what had happened to Cole. They had looked for every way possible to save him, but there wasn't any other way. The Source had completely taken him over. Phoebe had been lucky that the small amount of human left inside Cole had loved her no matter what. But the evil part of the Source was too strong.

--- ----

The sun peeked through the small slit in the curtains, casting just enough light to waken Prue. She looked down at the person in her arms and was met with the sad brown eyes of her sister. "Morning sweetie."

"Morning. Sorry."

Prue pushed herself up on one elbow, "What for?" she asked ashse brushed a stray strand of hair off her sisters face.

"For waking you and pulling you away from Bane."

"Hey, no need for sorry's. Besides, I was awake, and Bane understands."

"Still." Phoebe looked away from her sister

"Phoebe look at me." Prue guided Phoebes chin with her hand forcing her sister to look at her. "Its ok for me to wake up in the middle of the night when my sister is upset. It is also ok for that same sister to pull me away from my husband. But it is not ok for my sister to be sorry for any of it. It's going to take some time Phoebe, we all understand that. And we are all here for you." Prue leaned forward and place a kiss on Phoebes cheek, "Got it?"

Phoebe felt the tear starting to form behind her eyes. She knew Prue was right. Everyone had been so supportive of her. "Still sorry." She leaned over and snuggled against Prue. "You and Bane were probably having a little romance."

Prue smiled as she wrapped her arms around her sister, "Actually we weren't, but now that you mention it. Maybe we need some."

There was something in her voice that Phoebe picked up on. "You two still are trying then?"

"Yes. I have a doctor's appointment today. Hopefully get some good news from the tests he did last week."

"Me too. You'll make a great Mum."

"Oh. You didn't think that when we were grown up." She reached down and started to tickle her sister, her laughter echoing down the stairs.

--- ----

Piper looked towards the entrance to the kitchen that would lead to the stairs. She had heard the laughter of her baby sister and was glad for it. Turning back to getting breakfast ready she soon felt the arms embrace her from behind and the kiss on her cheek.

"Morning."

"Start that now and we'll miss morning altogether and everyone else will go without breakfast." Piper laughed as Leo rested his hand on her stomach and drew her around for a kiss

"Hmm is that a bad thing?" Leo smiled and looked at Piper holding her gaze long enough

"Hey none of that you two." Bane reached over and grabbed a muffin out of the tray.

"Well he's eaten, we could go somewhere more private." Leo suggested just as Prue walked in the kitchen.

"OK you two cut it out." She said with a smile as she reached Bane and kissed him, "Morning."

"Hmmm maybe Leo and Piper have the right idea after all." Wrapping his arms around his wife, he pulled her back for another kiss.

"They do and we could. If you didn't have to go to work and I didn't have my doctors appointment this morning."

"Life. Always gets in the way doesn't it Leo."

"For you maybe." Leo smiled at Bane.

"Prue." Piper looked at her older sister with concern and worry, "How is she?"

"Sleeping now. She was up crying most of the night again. I wish there was something more I could do."

"We are Prue. We are here for her. She knows that."

"Piper it's been nearly six months."

"Prue you don't understand. She had a life inside her, a part of Cole."

Prue looked across at Piper, "You're right Piper I don't understand. And I may never get the chance to understand." It came out harsher then she wanted and could tell by the hurt look on Pipers face, "Piper I .."

"It's ok Prue. I would be just as upset as you are. But I am sure you were meant to a mother."

" That's what Phoebe told me too."

Piper walked up to her sister and embraced her in a warm hug. "I love you."

"Love you too." Prue hugged Piper back before pulling away, "Right now I have to go to work and so do you." She looked over at Bane. Walking up she kissed him quick before grabbing her keys, "Meet at the doctors at 11AM?"

"Wouldn't miss it." He pulled her into a hug and held her in his arms, "She'll get through it. She has you and Piper not to mention two overprotective big brothers now too."

"I know. It's just so much for one person to go through in a short period of time." Kissing him again, "Ok I have to go or I'll be late. I'll see you later."

"11 Sharp." He watched as she ran down the steps and into her car.

Piper looked at her brother in law. "It'll turn out ok Bane. I can't even imagine Prue not being a mother."

"I hope so Piper. I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those of you that are curious on Bane in my story...here is my thoughts on it.. I liked Bane and Prue together. Not to mention Antonio is HOT!! SO in my lil world of fiction. BAne got out on good behaviour for helping 'save' Prue from teh Kidnappers. After all who, other then DArryl, knew he was the one that took her. So lets just say for argument that he found her and saved her and in return got our on good behaviour early. AND this also takes place roughly over a year after Shaq attacked. So plausable that he got out looked her up and rekindled the old flame.. So there you have it.. thnx for reading and reviewing i like coming home to a email box full of relies...

* * *

Phoebe sat on the couch lost in thought, not even hearing Piper come down the stairs with Leo. Piper spotted her sister and gave Leo a silent look,

"I should go check on something." Leo said as he gave Piper a quick kiss.

Piper thanked him through her eyes and returned the kiss, "I'll see you at the club later?"

"Yeah." And at that, he orbed out.

Piper took another look at Phoebe before she moved towards her and sat down. "You ok sweetie?"

Phoebe looked up at her sister, all she saw was the love and care that was always on Pipers face. No matter what happened when, she was the one both Prue and herself turned too. "Just thinking."

"Oh. You probably shouldn't do that you know."

"Oh. Why not?"

"Might hurt yourself." Piper smiled as she placed an arm over Phoebes shoulders and pulled her towards her. "You know we are all here whenever you want to talk right?"  
"I know." She looked down at the pattern of the pillow sitting on her lap. "It's just the same nightmare I've had ever since I lost the baby. And I keep wondering why I never had a premonition of what was going to happen. He was all I had left of Cole. He was the good part of the man I loved."

Piper held on to her sister. Phoebe didn't talk much about the baby or Cole, or she hadn't in the last six months. So whenever she did any one with her would let her just talk, or cry.

"What did we do wrong Piper? We could have thought of a way to save him."

"We tried sweetie. Prue and I looked through the book every way we could. Leo asked the elders. But as soon as he killed that innocent the way he did." Piper let her words just stop; she knew what happened and so did Phoebe. And she also knew that for Phoebe to pick between her sister and the man she loved eternally was the hardest thing she had to do. If they hadn't vanquished Cole he would have killed Prue and herself. "Phoebe you need to grieve first before any of it makes sense. You lost both of them in just less than three months of each other. You felt that baby inside you, as I do my own. And they would have both wanted you to be happy. Celebrate the life you had with Cole and the love you shared. In some ways it is like Prue and Mum. I remember her just a mess for almost a year. She was quiet and kept to herself. She didn't even want to play with you, and before that you were her life. She would come home from school looking for you, and your little legs would run towards her the minute you heard the front door open. But with our help, and Grams she became our old Prue again."

"And learned to love twenty something years later." Phoebe smiled at the memory of Prue saying she loved her three years ago.

"It won't take you that long sweetie. Your heart is too big and it won't let you. And I know it will open up again soon. You just have to give it another chance to love."

Phoebe took and understood what Piper was trying to tell her but she wasn't sure if she was ready to let go yet. She leaned over and gave her sister a kiss. "Thank you." She said as she held back the tears that she knew were waiting for that moment when she would let her guard down. Hugging Piper tight, she got off the couch, "I'm gonna go for a walk. We still on for P3 tonight?"

"As far as I know. Prue and Bane said they would be there around nine. Something about a romantic dinner first."

"Augh, those two are so still on their honeymoon." Phoebe made a face as she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on.

"Well they have only been married for what? Nine months?" Piper laughed

"Yeah like I said, still on the honeymoon. "Ok I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." Piper replied as she watched Phoebe step outside and down the steps.

* * *

Prue leaned back against the body behind her. She held tight to the arms that were wrapped around her shaking body. She had no idea how long they had been sitting there. Each one had cried more then their share of tears, but to Prue, Bane was a rock. Looking for another answer looking for another way, but she knew there wasn't one. "I'm sorry." She finally managed to say. 

"Hey. It isn't your fault."

"Isn't it? Its this damn heritage that caused this." She said in anger, "Funny thing. Last night when I woke I had the same dream. The same one I have had ever since we started to try. The same one I have had since our wedding night. It's like somewhere inside I knew the reason this would happen. When Shax hit me, he killed my dreams."

"Prue there are other ways. Like Dr. Williams said." Bane looked around to her face. He knew some of her pain, but not all of it.

Prue leaned closer to him if at all possible. Dr James Williams. He was the best there was. Bane saw to that as well.

"So what do you say. You and me keep those dinner reservations and spend a quiet night at home. Just us?"

Prue looked out across the grass, "I have to tell my sisters."

Bane knew Prue wanted to tell and talk to her sisters. He just wanted to make sure she was ready. "You want to go now?"

She wasn't sure. She wanted to stay where she was forever. But she knew she had to face them sooner or later, especially Piper.

"Yeah." She twisted around releasing herself from his arms.

Bane got up and pulled Prue to her feet.

Prue kissed her hand and placed it softly on the stone before her. "Love you Mum." Then turned to her husband kissing him on the lips, "And you."

"Love you too. And Prue: we will figure this out."

"I know. But not tonight." Taking his hand they walked slowly through the cemetery towards their cars.

* * *

Bane pulled in the driveway right behind Prue, and saw Phoebe walking up the driveway. "Hey Phoebe." 

"Hey guys. I thought you were going for a romantic dinner tonight?"

Bane looked at Prue but said nothing

Prue looked into Bane's eyes, "Something came up sweetie. How do you feel on a sister night? Just the three of us? Well grab our blankets and sit around the fire. Rent a bad movie and open a bottle of wine."

"Milk. Remember? We promised no more sister wine nights till after Piper had the baby."

"We did didn't we?"

"Yup."

"Ok then. Milk it is."

"OK I'm in, but Piper won't. The club…" Phoebe started till Bane interrupted her.

"Will be fine. Leo and I'll take care of her current baby." Bane added knowing his wife need to be with both her sisters.

Phoebe placed her arm around Prue's waist as the two of them started up the steps to the Victorian Manor they had shared all their lives, "Like I said I'm in, you two just need to convince Piper."

Prue looked over her shoulder at Bane who gave her an encouraging smile, "I'll go and change and then maybe Leo and I can grab something on the way to the club."

"Ok honey and, thank you." Prue broke away from Phoebes arm and gave Bane a loving kiss and hug."

"I love you no matter what."

"Love you too."

* * *

Piper gave her final instructions to Leo and Bane before she would even let them out of the Manor. "Anything." 

"Piper relax we got everything covered. Now go and spend time with your sisters. I think this is a great idea. Just you three. After everything that has happened in the last few months." Leo looked at Piper and she knew what he meant. Phoebe's loss could maybe finally have closure.

"I will. Have fun. I'll see you tonight." She leaned forward to meet his lips as he then turned and left with Bane.

--- ----

Piper leaned against the back of the sofa as she waited for Prue and Phoebe to come out of the kitchen with the popcorn and drinks.

"Come on you two. What are you doing anyway? Growing the corn first?" She laughed.

"Haha see you were always the smart ass." Phoebe commented, as she walked in the living room placing the bowl down on the table and siting on the floor at the far side of the couch near the fire.

"She's right you know Piper." Prue agreed as she set her own tray down with three milks sitting on the tray.

"Guys. You don't have too."

"Yes we do, we promised. No wine at sister night until JR comes out."

"Well you realize you will also have to wait through breast feeding?"

"What?" Phoebe looked over at Prue, "You never said anything about that part."

"Phoebe!" Prue scolded her little sister.

"Fine." Phoebe grabbed a glass of milk. "To us. Sisters three. May we always have room in our crazy lives for a sister night. Once a week."

"I'll toast to that." Prue and Piper both agreed, as their glasses all tapped one another.

* * *

Laughter was all that was heard the rest of the night. Every now and then Prue would just watch her sisters. It was times like this she cherished most. It was something she had looked at differently since her own brush with death just over a year ago. She couldn't even imagine what life would have been like for Piper and Phoebe if she had died that night when Shax attacked them. 

Phoebe looked over at Prue and saw something almost sad with her oldest sister, "Prue?"

Prue looked up and met Phoebes deep brown eyes. She had to tell them, she wasn't sure when all night but now she knew. She saw it there in her baby sisters' eyes, the care and love she knew would be there for her. As it had been for Phoebe the last six months.

Piper looked over at Prue and saw the same thing Phoebe had; a sadness around Prue. "Prue? What's wrong?" But she felt her stomach knot as she saw a tear escape down Prue's face. Her big sister never cried in front of them. "Prue?"

Prue tried to gather anything she had to make herself speak. "Um. I don't even know where to start." She brushed away a tear that ran down her face. She wasn't even sure when Phoebe had moved beside her and placed one of her hands into Prue's, their fingers interlocking.

"Start at the beginning sweetie."

Prue wanted to laugh. _'What beginning?'_ She thought "I'm not sure where it began. Maybe when we became witches. Or when I wanted it to end after Andy died." She felt Phoebes hand squeeze hers gently. "You've lost everything to our gift. How do you keep going?"

"The love of my big sisters." Phoebe said matter of factly.

"I see."

Piper moved from the couch and sat in front of her sister, "Prue tell us what's wrong. Please."

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes before looking at her sisters. "I can't have children." Her voice so quiet her sister almost never even heard her. But the stunned silence gave way that they had.

There, it was out, as were the tears that now spilled down her face. She had no control over them now, as she hadn't earlier with Bane at her mothers' grave.

Shock was the first thing the younger two Halliwell sisters felt. But then it was followed by sorrow. Prue had wanted kids as bad as they had and now she would never get the chance to bring that life into their world.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe sat on the floor leaning against the chair looking dazed across to the couch to her two, sleeping, older sisters. One was carrying her niece and the other lost in a sorrow of never having children. The words kept repeating over in her mind. _'The attack from Shax.'_ It was the same reason Piper nearly couldn't have carried either. And now for Prue, it was a reality.

As she thought of Shax she couldn't help but now blame herself for Prue's situation. If she had never gone after Cole. She would have been there to help them.

"I know what you are thinking Phoebe and it isn't your fault."

Phoebe met Pipers gaze. "Isn't it?"

"No." Piper eased herself from under Prue and moved and sat down with Phoebe. "It is evils fault. They would have come here after us anyway. Leo said they did once before and we still went through that wall. You were up getting the spell the first time. So if you had been here he would have done the same thing. This isn't your fault sweetie."

"I found the book." Phoebe tried another angle.

"Phoebe." Piper scolded. "It isn't your fault. Prue or I would have found it if you hadn't. Grams always said things happen for a reason."

"Prue not having kids. I can't see the reason to that. She'd make a great Mum. Any kid would love to have her as theirs." Phoebe looked over at her sleeping sister, "I did." She added quietly as she brushed back a tear.

Piper reached her arms around Phoebe giving her a hug. "So did I. But she said there are options that her and Bane just need to look at. I can see her bringing happiness to someone. She just won't get the chance to let the someone grow inside her."

"Maybe." Phoebe leaned against Piper still reeling at Prue's bomb she had dropped on their sister night.

* * *

Leo sat with his beer in his hand twisting it around, he wasn't even sure what to say. Bane had told him what the Dr. Williams had said and he wondered if there was something he missed when he healed her that day, after Shax attacked. "So now what?"

"Well, he said we have a few options. Adoption is one. But I'm not sure. Prue and I'll have to sit down and talk about it. It's going to take sometime before we decide. Prue was pretty upset. I think we should wait till it's really sunk in and she is ready to move past her hurt and anger."

"Bane this is Prue. You know she will deal with it today, maybe tomorrow and you and her will be trying to figure out your answers."

Bane looked at Leo. "I know. But I want her to take her time with this. This is not like a demon attack, where she flings it away and they vanquish it. Gone forever. This is our life. Our future."

Leo patted Bane on the back. "She'll take what she needs and then you will have that future."

* * *

_Piper pushed back the pain that was tearing through her body, "Ahh. What happened?"_

_Leo guided her up gently to a sitting positions, "You guys almost died, that's what happened."_

_Piper took his hand and pulled herself up, before reaching for Prue, "Yeah, well, what else is new?"_

_Prue looked around the Manor seeing where her and Piper had gone through the wall, "Oh, where's Shax?"_

_"Gone. I got back in time to save you two. But…"Leos eyes cast towards the broken window at the front of the house._

_"Dr. Griffin." Piper said quietly._

_Prue looked at Leo, "Where's Phoebe Leo?"_

_"With Cole. I had to come back. The Source reset time. This has all happened before, but that time everything was wrong. You were exposed and Piper was killed."_

_"So this time what? You leave her down there and.." Prue started her fear for her sister making her turn her anger on her brother in law._

_"You almost died, Prue! I could feel you slipping away, but something else seemed to happen and here you are."_

_The words repeated. "You almost died, you almost died, you almost died."_

_"No shut up no it isn't true I wouldn't leave them. Stop stop stop STOP."_

**"STOP"** Prue sat up clutching her head as tears came freely. She buried herself into the chest of the man who now held her.

"Ssshhh Prue. We'll work it out. I got you now." Bane rocked her gently in his arms to calm her. He heard the door open partially and saw the figure standing at the door. "I got her Piper. Thanx"

"Ok. I'm down the hall if you need anything." Piper closed the door quietly and saw Phoebe leaning against her doorframe.

"She's been having nightmares since I came back you know." it wasnt a question, just a fact Phoebe was stating.

"I know." Piper moved next to Phoebe who leaned onto her sister.

"I think somewhere inside she knew this day would come. That what happened that day changed something forever."

"Maybe. Go back to bed." Piper gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and went to her own room.

Phoebe starred at the closed door across the hall. She understood Prue's pain on some level. She may have lost a part of her love, but she knew she would find it again, and still be able to create something wonderful from that. Prue would never get that chance.

* * *

Several days later Prue leaned up against Bane sitting in the conservatory.

"So when are you going to tell them?" he asked as his arms tightened his hold around her. They had made a decision that she was hoping, no they were hoping, that Piper and Phoebe would agree and support their decision.

"Tonight. Piper has the night off and Phoebe is still fighting that cold, so she isn't going anywhere tonight either."

"Do you want me there?"

Prue turned around in his arms and sat up on his lap, "This is as much you as me."

"I just want you to be happy Prue."

"I am. And with this I know I will be even happier. The first time we hold that small child in our arms." She leaned down and kissed him, tasting the love they shared.

In a fluid smooth motion, Bane stood up as Prue's legs instinctively wrapped around his torso. He held her tight as he walked up the stairs to their room. Laying her back on the bed. That one kiss of love became something much more deep and intimate.

* * *

She lay there with her back against him. Spooned to a perfect fit. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I could say the same about you." He placed a kiss on the inside of her neck as he held her to him.

She didn't say anything more she just lay there in the arms of the man she loved, though also thinking of the conversation she would have with her sisters that night.

* * *

Phoebe had moved to the couch after dinner and pulled the quilt around her. She felt the gentle touch on her forehead and looked up to meet the brilliant blue eyes of her oldest sister.

"This thing still got you kicked hey sis."

"I just wish it would either just give me a flu or something or go away. I swear I am going to have to buy shares in a Kleenex factor."

Prue slid in behind her baby sister. She always felt bad when any of them got sick, but she also knew it was worse with Phoebe. She had always been one to get any kind of bug bad. And Prue hated it when she got sick for in her eyes Phoebe would always be her baby girl.

Piper and Leo walked out of the kitchen and sat across from them in the big chair, as Bane had followed close behind, taking up a seat on the other chair. He knew this was something Prue would have to do in her own time so he just looked over at her but said nothing.

Prue got up and placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes forehead, before moving over and sitting on Banes lap.

"Guys Bane and I have made a decision on our options and we wanted to share them with you. But keep in mind this is something that will effect all of us."

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other both knowing they would support their sister no matter what.

"This is also something that was not easy for me, and it is a huge request for me to even ask." She looked over at Piper and smiled as Leo subtly placed an arm around her. "Bane and I want our child to be a part of us; who we are. We considered adoption, but that child wouldn't be us. And if it were a girl she would not have our family's heritage. Dr. Williams other option was to use a surrogate mother. He also suggested someone close." She held her hands in a prayer and placed them at her mouth. "We both talked about this into more then one very long night, but in the end the decision wasn't that hard as one factor isn't even an option." Prue continued as she shared looks with both her sisters, "I can not put an innocent woman in danger because she is carrying the child of a Charmed One. And we both feel that the person to carry the child should be family. Therefore, if anything did happen, we would all be there to protect the child and the person carrying the child. Piper is already carrying a child into her third month." Prue cast her gaze towards Piper, giving her a smile, before turning to Phoebe. She held her baby sisters eyes to her, gauging for a reaction before she finished.

Phoebe sat listening to her sister. Her heart breaking still, with the thoughts of Prue not able to have her own child. But then as Prue now looked at her and her words took effect she realized what Prue was really saying or telling them.

Piper had sat with Leo listening to everything Prue was saying and took in what Prue was looking for in her last sentence. She cast a glance over towards Phoebe waiting for a reaction when Prue finally spoke the question on her mind.

Prue kept her gaze to Phoebe but wasn't sure what to say. "Phoebe. I know this is a lot for me to ask of you right now, bit all I am asking is for you to think about it. This is the only way we can have this child: our child and keep it safe."

Phoebe felt stunned and shocked at first. But then something inside her turned to a level of anger she wasn't sure where it came from.

"Prue I…..." She felt tears welling behind her eyes and escaping down her face. She couldn't say it, in her mind she was screaming at her sister, yet in her heart it was crying for her. She quickly got off the couch and looked around the room meeting everyone's gaze. "I..I can't." her tears streaming like a waterfall as she ran out of the living room. Grabbing her jacket she rushed out the front doors leaving everyone in shock and one sister heart broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue sat with Bane still stunned as to what had happened a few minutes before. She felt the tears caressing down her face, but she made no move to wipe them away. The silence in the room was suddenly overwhelming as she got off of Banes lap and rushed up stairs.

Bane looked over at Piper and Leo with a lost forlorn look on his face, before he too got up and went after Prue.

Piper sat with Leo not even really sure what to think or say. She wanted to go up the stairs to Prue but she knew this was something that she needed Bane for. She got up and went to the front door. Taking her own jacket from the hook she pulled it on. Making her way to the kitchen, she then grabbed her keys and started out the kitchen door.

"Piper?"

"I'm going to look for Phoebe. And I have a pretty good idea where she is. Just stay here until I get back. If they come down just let them know where I went." She leaned up and kissed Leo before she walk out of the Manor.

* * *

Piper drove down Pine to the end before parking in the large lot. Getting out she made her way, with caution in the dark, to the path that would lead her down to the shoreline. She had a pretty strong idea as to where Phoebe had run off to. After she had Arroyo fever she had asked Phoebe where it was she went, 'to do what ever it was she did', and this was her answer. Sitting on the jutted out rocks near the coastline. She laughed when Phoebe had said she could sit there for hours and just toss rocks out to sea. She had laughed for even as a small child Phoebe couldn't sit anywhere for a few minutes let alone hours at a time.

As she approached the last step she could make out the silhouette sitting out on the rocks, with the movement of an arm now and then. Making her way across the rocks she sat in beside her sister. "I thought I might find you here." She spoke quietly not wanting to push her sister way.

"Should have never told you about this place." Phoebe tossed another rock out to sea.

"Yeah well. You did and here we are." Piper reached over and took a rock from Phoebes palm and then tossed it in after the one her sister had just thrown.

Phoebe threw another rock out and watched the ripples it created. Like ripples in their lives. One thing set off a chain of events no one person had control over.

Piper looked at her sister and watched her fighting something inside her. "Phoebe, I know you are hurt still, and what Prue is asking you is huge."

"Piper I can't. I felt the life inside me growing. Now all I feel inside is empty." she said as she looked out to the waters

"Phoebe. I can't know what you went through or are still going through. But you have the chance to make Prue and Bane happy. To give to them what they can't not get themselves. Sure they could adopt, but as Prue said, the child wouldn't be them. Or have our magic to carry on to her children." She took Phoebes hands in her and looked up at her sister, "All she is asking right now is for you to think about it sweetie. You know she will be there with you every step of the way." Piper didn't want to voice what she felt was Phoebes main reason for holding back and not doing this. She wanted her sister to see it first.

Phoebe drew away from Piper and stood up. Making her way closer to the edge of the rocks she threw out another rock from her hand. It was her last one as she now stood there pulling her jacket around her as a cold gust of wind blew in of the Pacific Ocean.

She felt Pipers arms snake around her waist and her chin resting on her shoulder.

Piper could feel Phoebe shaking in her arms, "Come on, lets get you home before that cold does turn into something worse." She guided her sister off the rocks and up the path to the Jeep.

"Piper. Can we just drive around for a bit? You can take me for a espresso."

Piper laughed at her sisters stall tactics. "Sure. But no espresso."

"Why?"

"Cause I can't have one with you. I'll get you a fruit favoured something." Piper laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Prue had drifted off to sleep though restless, as she was worried about Phoebe. Bane had told her that Piper had gone looking for her as soon as they left the living room, but yet neither sister had come back.

Prue woke at the hushed sounds of voices and footsteps walking down the hall. She knew both. Growing up together in the old Manor you got accustomed to various sounds and footfalls from those you grow up with.

Rolling over she felt the hand on her arm "Let her be for a bit Prue. Maybe she just needs some time." Bane looked up at Prue as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She knew he was right but what just wanted really, was just make sure they were both ok. But she heeded his advice and lay back down on the bed.

--- ----

Phoebe pulled the extra blanket around her as she snuggled into her bed. Her and Piper had a good talk but she was still not sure. "Piper what am I going to do?"

"I don't know sweetie. It's your decision. But she will understand and still love you no matter what you decide."

Phoebe closed her eyes and thought a moment longer. "She needs to know why I left."

"She is sleeping by now Phoebs."

"Please. We both know she isn't. She never could when we are out late."

Piper looked down and saw the determination on her face. "I'll go get her. You stay under the covers."

Piper made her way quietly across the hall. She knew, like Phoebe did that Prue would be awake. As Phoebe said, she always was when they were out late. She had to make sure her sisters were home safe before she would venture into dreamland herself.

Easing the door open, so not to wake Bane she looked inside. As she thought, Prue sat up on one elbow, "Piper?"

"She wants to talk to you."

"Now?" Prue got out of bed and pulled her robe around her

"Now."

Prue leaned down and gave Bane a kiss, "Night honey."

"Night Prue." Bane returned the kiss though knowing her as he did, she would not be back that night.

Walking out of the room Prue hesitated, "How is she?"

"Cold, tired, scared."

"How are you?" Prue looked at her middle sister knowing she would be there to help them but never concerned with herself.

"I'm ok. A little tired. She was at the beach."

"Her spot. I thought she would go there. I think her and Cole use to go down there all the time too."

"I know they did."

"Piper if I had a choice right now I would never had asked her. But…"

"I know. My stomach is already occupied." Piper smiled light heartedly at Prue

"Something like that." Prue smiled, "I don't want to pressure her or have her feeling any more hurt or emptiness she already is."

"I know Prue and so does she."

Prue looked at Piper not really sure to believe her or not. But she did know one thing. Her baby sister had a heart so big it would crush anything. She just hoped it would crush her fears. Her fears of never having children of her own.

They eased into the room and Prue saw Phoebe laying in her bed snuggled down in her quilts. Out of instinct more then anything she sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Phoebes forehead, "You ok sweetie?"

"I'll live." Phoebe answered quietly.

"Phoebe." Prue knew her sisters to well to be fooled by anything. "It's getting worse isn't it?"

Phoebe rolled over and looked up at Prue. She was freezing cold and nothing was helping, "Yes."

Prue sat further up on the bed and pulled her sister close to her. Giving her any warmth she could.

"Prue I'm sorry. I was scared."

"Its ok baby. Just rest right now."

"No." Phoebe pulled herself away from Prue but still managed to keep one blanket wrapped around her. She sat there with her legs crossed in teh middle of her bed and looked into her sisters' eyes. "Prue I want to help you. I do really. But I'm scared." The last part came out quietly.

"Phoebe you don't have anything to be afraid of..." Prue reached out to Phoebe only to have her sister pull away.

"Don't I? Prue I lost my baby. Mine and Cole's love. He was all I had left of him. I can't go through that loss again. To feel so whole and loved and have it ripped away in that one second we let our guard down. I can't go through this emptiness again." Her tears ran down her face. "I can't let you go through that. I know how much you want this baby Prue. But what if I loss yours too. What if I get my own niece or nephew killed? Like I did my own child?"

Prue looked at Piper for any kind of guidance. But she then turned back to her distraught baby sister, "Is that what you think Phoebe that you got your child killed?"

"Didn't I? We had a plan. I saw a chance and went out and did my own thing."

"Phoebe you can't think that. It wasn't your fault." Piper said as she tried to comprehend what Phoebe was thinking in her mind.

Prue took Phoebes hands in her and held tight. Knowing her sister would try and fight her. "Phoebe. What happened wasn't your fault. We all know at times our adrenaline takes over. You acted on instinct.

"That got me hurt and my child **KILLED!"** she fought away from Prue but her sister held fast.

"_NO!_ Phoebe you didn't. It wasn't your fault." Prue wanted to scream and yell at Phoebe. "And we will _NOT_ let anything happen to you or the baby. Anyone comes close to hurting either of you will not only have me to deal with me, but I have a good feeling Bane will take on any demon who tries." Prue cupped one hand under Phoebe chin to look into the tear filled eyes. "Phoebe I love you and I know you will do anything to protect my child. I don't want to pressure you into this and believe it or not I understand your fears. Take a few days and think about it. That is all we are asking. If you say no, we can always wait till Piper has her little girl and in a few months after we can try."

Phoebes tears fell freely down her face. Her heart was pulling her in two directions; To be safe and say no or to help her sister and say yes. Could she go through that again? She felt the battle going on but her mind and one portion of her heart had already made her choice, they had when she walked out of the Manor hours before. So she just lay there snuggling down closer to her sister. At first her voice didn't work, but then it found its way. "Ok."

Prue looked down at Phoebe and then up to Piper had she heard right, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe sat up and looked at Prue. Her eyes were starting to well. "I love you. And I know you will be the best mother in the whole world. And underworld."

"No, that was your title Phoebs." Piper smiled at her sister.

"Yeah." Phoebe smiled between her tears, "Prue you raised me like you were my own mother. I know at times I pushed you away, but I always loved that you were there no matter what I did. And I know that love will endure anything. So yes Prue. I will carry your child."

Prue looked at Phoebe almost unsure. "Are you sure?"

Phoebe gave her sister a weak smile. "I'm sure." She suddenly felt the pull of Prue's arms engulfing her as she felt the tears of her sisters mix in with hers. She knew in that one millisecond she made the right choice.

"I have one condition though." She pulled away from Prue for a moment.

Piper reached out and smacked her sister, "_Phoebe!"_

Phoebe swatted back at Piper and looked at Prue. "You had _soooooo_ better be there every _second_ I am sick."

Prue looked over at Piper and then back to Phoebe. She remembered how sick her sister was before she lost her own baby. Pulling her back into a hug, "I won't miss any of it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this part shouhld be rated T (But how do you rate a fic based on one part...? So _PLEASE_ Read at your own Risk. Some sexual graphic details **

* * *

Prue held on to Phoebes hand as they walked into the doctors' office. Prue looked over at Phoebe and could see her fears. Fear of losing the child as she had her own, "You ok?" she asked as she stopped Phoebe and looked into her eyes.

"Scared."

"I know. But nothing is going to happen."

Phoebe looked away for a moment then back again, "Promise?"

Prue pulled her sister close to her, "I Promise."

Bane stood back and watched Prue and her sister. He couldn't believe it when Prue told him Phoebe was going to help them out. He pulled his sister in law into a bear hug and spun her around off the ground when he found out.

The three of them sat in the waiting room until Dr. Williams came out, "Prue, Bane."

They all got up and walked towards the doctor, Prue still holding on to her sister, "Dr William's. This is my sister Phoebe."

"Phoebe hi." he reached out and shock her hand, "This is a wonderful thing you are doing for you sister."

"Yeah well ,she's my sister. I couldn't stand by and not see her happy. And this will."

"I think you are right. Shall we." He led them towards his office and they all sat down as he explained everything that needed to be done.

"So we can do Prue and Bane's part of the procedure now. And then we can schedule Phoebe for later this week. Once we get some tests over with, then we can inject the egg and the sperm into her, and if everything goes well, you should be parnets in about 10months."

"Just like that?" Phoebe asked.

"Just like that." He looked at the young woman before him. He saw sadness in her eyes. "So, shall we get started?"

Prue and Bane looked at each other. "Um Yeah." They both said as they got up from their seats.

He led them down a hallway where a nurse let them into a room with a everything for a modern living room. Chairs a large comfy couch, TV, DVD player. "Here you go sir." She handed him a cup. "Just come out when you're done." She let the three of them stand at the door.

Dr Williams saw Bane's face and smiled, "There are DVD's and magazines if you need any help."

"Yeah I got that." he said as he let out a small chuckle

Prue placed her hands on Bane's chest and looked up to him and almost purred into his ear, "Want me to come with you? Might go faster."

Bane smiled at her before casting an eye to his friend Dr. Williams.

"She can if you want her too." he siad seeing the love the two had for each other.

Phoebe smiled at her sister and Bane, "I'll just be waiting in the Doctors Office." She pushed Prue and Bane into the room and closed the door behind them. "They won't be long Doc. Trust me." She laughed as she went back to the office.

--- ----

Prue pushed Bane against the wall and felt down to the buckle on his belt. She felt his hands running along her back as his lips met hers in a passion they both shared for each other.

He ran one hand up along the back of her shirt feeling her soft skin underneath the silky material. Moving his hands around the bottom of her shirt he easily slid it up over her head. Trailing kisses down her neck and along her shoulder as he could feel her hands touching him. Both of them were reaching a level of love they shared from that first moment they met.

He felt the zipper on his pants slide down as she ran her hand over him. His reaction instant. He unclipped her bra letting it ease off her shoulder to the floor as he lifted her up and placed her on the couch.

He ran his hand along the inside of her pants undoing them as he left a trail of kisses down her stomach. In a fluid, smooth motion he pulled her pants revealing her all to him. Looking down he felt everything inside him scream out.

She pulled him towards, both lost in their own love. She knew exactly what she was doing as she kissed him and placed the cup in his hand, "Give me your sperm."

He couldn't help but smile at her as he gripped the cup with one hand as he felt hers around him. "You know just how to get the romance out of a guy don't you?" Leaning down he kissed her in every place he could. If he was going to feel like he did, he would see to it so did she. Running his hand along her waist and towards her inner thigh he felt her react to his touch.

He placed the now full cup on the small table and looked down into her piercing blue eyes. "You done?" he held her eyes to his.

"I'm done. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him, but he pushed her back down. At first she was confused till she felt it.

"Good. Because I'm not." He leaned down placing his lips to hers, tasting and savouring every part of her as they both left for a place of their own romance.

* * *

Phoebe tossed another magazine on the table waiting for Prue and Bane. "What is taking so long?"

Dr. William's looked over at her, "Sometimes it takes a while Phoebe."

"Trust me with those two. Bane could have filled ten cups by now." She got up and started to pace.

He watched her almost ever step. "Can I ask you something?" as he placed his pen on his desk.

Phoebe stopped pacing long enough to look over at him.

"Can I ask what has you so scared about all this?"

Phoebe didn't know what to say. She didn't think she was that readable. Sitting back down she first looked down at her hands, "I um..I just lost my baby, just over six months ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry Phoebe."

"I guess I'm just scared that I won't be able to protect Prue's baby." she felt herself resigning into the chair.

He got up and walked around his desk and squatted down in front of her, "I am sure Prue and Bane will never let anything happen to you or the baby Phoebe." He reached up and wiped away the tear that was sliding down her face. "She loves you so much. I can see it everytime she looks at you. And I for one think you are not only brave for facing this and doing this for your sister. But I think inside you heart is bigger then anything."

She looked up to him and was about to say something when the office door opened.

Bane followed in after Prue who caught a look to Phoebes eyes, "Phoebs. You ok honey?" she went over to her sister as Dr Williams stood up and Prue slide into the same place the doctor had been squatted down at, "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm ok." Phoebe looked at Prue and smiled, "you _didn't_?"

Prue tilted her head slightly as she looked at Phoebe and then just smiled.

"_**Prue!"**_

Prue stood up and pulled her sister off her chair. "Come on you're coming too."

"Where we going?"

"Prue's turn." Bane smiled as he placed a kiss on Prue's temple as they followed out after the doctor.

Phoebe watched the two of them and just laughed knowing full well what her sister and Bane had done behind the closed door.

Phoebe sat on one side of Prue's bed as Bane took up the chair on the other side. She ran her hand over the top of Prue head as Dr. William's started the next procedure. She knew when it was all done that her sister would be in some pain. Especially after the anaesthetic wore off, but with each prod and movement he made she kept looking into her sisters blue eyes.

Bane held on to Prue's hand during the whole thing. He was also watching the doctor do his thing. He looked back to just him and Prue in that small room. She had been amazing.

Prue cast her eyes from Phoebe to Bane. She felt nothing but she knew she would later.

Dr. Williams stepped back and looked down at Prue, "All done. You actually made it easier." He just smiled at her and then to Bane before he turned and walked out of the room.

Phoebe laughed as he left the room, "you two are_ sooo_ busted." She leaned down and placed a kiss on Prue's cheek, "I'll go get the car." She started up but felt Prue's grip to her hand.

"Bane could you please?" Prue looked up at him giving him an unspoken word.

"Yeah sure." He knew that Prue wanted to talk to Phoebe alone, so he just got up and kissed her, "I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you too."

Prue waited till Bane had gone and closed the door behind him before looking at her sister, "Ok spill. What happened in the office?"

"I was just upset. Dr. Williams is a smart guy."

"Yes he is. So you're really ok?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking of my baby. Just brought up sad memories." Phoebe had a sadness in her voice that PRue knew from the last few months.

Prue moved over on her bed and patted the spot beside her. Phoebe moved up and lay down beside Prue, letting her sisters love wrap around her. She felt the kiss to the top of her head as she felt her old tears coming back.

--- ----

Bane pulled the car into the driveway and got out. Stopping Prue before she even had a chance to swing her legs out of the car, "Where you going sunshine?"

"To bed if you let me out of this car."

"Nope come on." He reached down and lifted her up in his arms before carrying her into the house. "James said you need rest. So that means no activity." He carried her inside and up to their room.

Prue pulled him down to her and kissed him. "Good thing we had our little time in the office then hey."

Bane smiled at her and kissed her back, "It is."

---

Phoebe sat on the couch and rested her head back when she heard Piper calling from the kitchen, "You guys back already?"

"Yeah Bane took a little longer then we thought, but then Prue was faster because of it." she said trying not to laugh at what she knew Prue had done.

"Really?" Piper sat next to Phoebe.

"Yeah. Could be that her eggs were _ripe_ for the taking as she and Bane had sex after he filled his little cup." She laughed when she saw Pipers face.

"They **_WHAT?"_** she started to laugh

"Oh yeah. They were gone _waaaaaay_ to long. And I could totally tell when I saw her." Phoebe laughed again at the memory of Prue and Bane.

* * *

Later that day Phoebe eased open Prue's door and saw Prue under the covers with Bane slaying on top, just holding Prue in his arms.

"Hey" he smiled when he saw her standing there.

"How is she?" Phoebe asked as she eased into the room.

"She, is fine." Prue said as she opened her eyes to see Phoebe.

Phoebe walked over to Prue's bed as Bane got up. "I'll be back. You want anything?"

"No, I'm ok right now."

He walked past Phoebe and gave her a smile as he squeezed her hand gently, before leaving his wife and sister in law alone.

Phoebe moved into the spot where Bane had been sitting. But it wasn't long before Prue was the one holding on to Phoebe.

"You know I will never be able to repay you for this?"

"You don't have to Prue, you're my sister, and I love you." Phoebe replied but then smiled as one last thought came to her, "So you and Bane in the office Prue? You go girl."

Prue smiled as she squeezed Phoebe tighter. "Hush up you." She laughed as she recalled what had happened.

---

It was there Bane found the two of them sleeping. Not wanting to disturb either one of them, he took the blanket from the bottom of the bed, before easing the blankets and sheets from under Phoebe, he then pulled them over her and Prue, before he started out of the room and settled on the couch for the night. Knowing that everything was in motion for him and Prue to be parents.


	6. Chapter 6

This ones for CharmedOneForever...Just for your cold. Feel better soon...

* * *

Dr. James Williams looked down at the test results in the file folder. Everything was as it should be but he was still worried. Physically Phoebe should have no problem with carrying the baby to term or suffer any complications. But he was worried about her mentally. He looked up when he heard the soft knock on his door and saw it ease open. "Hey. I was just thinking about you."

Phoebe moved in the room and sat in the chair across from him, "Oh. Why is that?" she smiled at him. She had seen a lot of James Williams in the last week. And there was just something about him.

"Got your tests results back. Looks like everything is ready to go." He held her eyes to his gaze. "I just have one last question. Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Phoebe looked back at him and was taken back by his question.

He got up and moved around his desk and squatted down in front of her. Much the same as he had done a week ago when she first told him of her loss. But over the time she had told him everything. From losing Cole to the baby, only leaving out the Wicca details.

"Phoebe its ok to be scared. And I don't think Prue would want you to be pushed into this. We can delay everything. Just say the word. We can freeze the sperm, and when we have to we can get more eggs from Prue." He took her hands in his and felt her shaking.

"No. I can do this. I want to."

He looked up to her eyes, "If you're sure."

"I am. I want Prue to have kids. She was so great with Piper and me when we were little. She needs to share that love with a child of her own." She wiped away her tear, "She's my sister."

Dr. Williams reached forward and embraced the young woman before him. "I'll get everything ready to go then."

She back and brushed away more tears. "So when?"

"If you can get hold of Prue and Bane. I can't see why we can't do it today."

Phoebe stood almost shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah, everything is ready now, we just have to call them. We can get you ready and when they get here we can start right away."

Phoebe pulled herself out of the chair and walked over to the window. Looking out on the bright sunny day she felt her heart skip a beat. "Ok." She turned and looked at him. "Let's do it."

* * *

Prue rushed up the steps to the hospital and ran down the hall towards the waiting area. Walking in she saw Bane sitting waiting for her. "Where is she?" she asked quickly, before Bane could even greet her with his traditional kiss. 

"They are prepping her right now. James said to go down as soon as you got here." He took her hand and they walked down the hall together, "Did you call Piper?"

"Yeah, she said she would be by as soon as she could. Something came up at the club." Prue stepped into the office as a nurse opened the door. "Dr. William's."

"Ah Prue, Bane you're here. Perfect timing."

"How is she?" Prue asked with concern. She had promised Phoebe she would be with her every step of the way.

"She just got finished getting ready. We were just waiting for you. If you follow me we can get started." He opened the door and led them down the hall.

Prue stepped into the room and saw her sister laying on the table with a thin white sheet over her, "Hey baby."

"Hey. What took you so long?"

"Traffic. Piper sends her wishes. She'll be by later to see you." Prue took Phoebes hand in hers as she brushed back a stray piece of Phoebes hair, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Dr. William's stepped up to the bed. "Are we ready?"

Prue looked down at Phoebe asking her the same question without even saying the words.

"Yes." Was all Phoebe said as she felt Prue squeezes her hand a little tighter.

"I'm gonna go wait outside." Bane stepped up to Prue who looked confused. "This is just kinda weird. I mean Phoebe isn't a stranger she like my little sister."

"Bane stay." Phoebe said as she reached for him with her other hand. "This is as much you as it is Prue and me. Please stay."

Bane hesitated a moment before he took her hand in his and then stood next to Prue.

Phoebe felt the needle of the IV slide into the back of her hand as Prue's hand squeezed her other hand tight, knowing Phoebes thoughts of needles.

"Ok Phoebe you might feel some discomfort at first but then nothing much."

Phoebe looked down at him. He seemed so far away, but she didn't say anything. She felt like the room as spinning out of control, so she closed her eyes to shut it out.

Prue kept her eyes on her sister,running one hand over the top of her head, letting her know she was still there. It wasn't long before she heard Dr. William's say he was done.

"Ok Phoebe we're all done. Get some rest and in a few hours you can go home." He got off his stool and started out of the small room.

Prue looked down at Phoebe with more love and pride then she ever thought possible. She felt Bane's arms snake around her waist as he too looked down at Phoebe, "I'll go see if Piper and Leo made it." He placed a kiss on the side of Prue's head before leaving her with her sister.

Phoebe still kept her eyes closed. She felt like her head was falling off her neck. And with each beep of the medical equipment her head pounded. She tried to push it out but it was not going anywhere. "Prue?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Prue leaned forward to Phoebe.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Prue quickly grabbed the garbage pail that was sitting near the sink. Helping Phoebe move, to aim better, she ran her hand over her sisters back helping her in anyway she could. But then everything went wrong as Phoebe passed out.

Prue quickly reached for the call button on the bed and prayed that what ever was happening wasn't serious.

A nurse ran in the room followed quickly by Dr. William's.

"Doctor what's going on?" Prue was trying to help Phoebe.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Prue felt herself being pulled away from her sister. She had been fine one moment and then all of a sudden she was choking for air and then nothing

"Get me something to unblock the air way!"

Prue felt weak to her knees when orders where flying back and forth and beehive of activity around her sister.

It wasn't long before the medical staff had everything under control and Phoebe lay still on the bed, her breathing steady

"Prue." Dr. William's guided her to a nearby chair. "Prue, she's going to be ok."

"What…what happened?" she was stunned and was now thinking more of her sister, then the child she would soon be carrying.

"It looks like she had an allergic reaction to the anaesthetic we gave her. I'd like to keep her in overnight just to make sure everything is alright."

Prue just nodded her head, "The baby?"

"Should be fine. But again I'd like to keep her here to monitor that procedure as well. I'll get her settled upstairs and then have someone come down and get you and Bane."

One of the nurses helped Prue down the hall and saw her family waiting there.

Bane turned and went to her quickly when he saw her pale features. But as soon as he had his arms around her she broke down into tears.

"Prue what happened?" he was worried that something had gone wrong and they had lost their chance.

The nurse who had helped Prue looked at Bane and the rest of the family. "Phoebe had an allergic reaction to the anaesthetic. We were able to stablize her for now, but Dr. William's wants to keep her in overnight to monitor her and the procedure."

Piper felt Leo step closer and place an arm around her waist, "Can we see her?" she asked as she placed a hand on Prue's arm. Letting her know she was there for her.

"We are just getting her settled in a room. I'll come down when she is ready." The nurse gave them a weak smile and left them alone to each other.

* * *

_"Piper you got the potion?" Prue looked back at her sister as they made their way towards the darkened warehouse._

_"I have the potion but it isn't going to work unless Phoebes spell work."_

_"It'll work. Geesh cut me some slack will ya." Phoebe brought up the trail of the trio. Prue taking the lead to enter the building fling any demons that were waiting for them._

_"Ok, here we go." Prue flung open the main door taking two demons with it. "**Piper freeze him**!" Prue yelled at Piper as she saw one of the demons flying from seemingly nowhere straight towards them._

_Piper reacted as she always did in a panic and froze the demon mid-flight, "What is this thing a vampire or something."_

_"Or something." Phoebe made her way in from behind her sisters. Seeing the one froze in air and two others shaking off the effects of Prue's powers. She took her place in the triquatra._

_But in that one instances everything went wrong. As Phoebe was stepping in beside Piper she saw him, lurking in the shadows. And as soon as he realized he was spotted his fireball flew from his hand._

_"**Look out!"** she lunged at both sisters knocking them to the floor. Piper's hand released the potion smashing the bottle._

_Prue looked around and saw the demon approaching them. Using her power she flung him against the wall. Getting up she pulled Piper to her feet, but as she looked down at Phoebe her heart took a double beat, "**Phoebe! Piper freeze them!"**_

_Piper froze the demon that was approaching them and bent down to Phoebe. "Prue we can't vanquish them without the potion."_

_"I realize that Piper. Hang on." Using her power she pulled the demons closer. Once they were close enough she used her power to flick the potion from the floor on to them. "Say the spell." Prue took one of Phoebes hands in her and Piper did the same._

_All she felt was pain but she pushed each word through. Once she saw them blow into a fiery ball she lost her strength, "My baby. Oh God,Prue it hurts."_

_"I know sweetie. Hang on." Prue lifted her sister up from the floor and made her way back out to the car. She knew though inside it was to late._

_"Prue please. I can't lose my baby." Her sobs becoming near hysterics, as she held to the pain at her stomach._

_"**LEO!"** Piper called out but like Prue, knew it was to late. The blood left on the warehouse floor was all the proof Piper needed to know what had happened. She saved them but in the process she lost her baby._

_Prue set Phoebe inside the car as Piper jumped in and started for the hospital. "Phoebe its ok. You're going to be ok." Prue tried to calm her and ran her fingers through her hair._

_"**NO **my baby. Prue **nooooo!"** _

Her eyes shot open as she looked around her, it was the same. "No not my baby. Please no I can't lose my baby. **PRUE**!"

Prue moved quickly and took Phoebes hand in her, "Ssshhh, ok sweetie, your ok. I'm right here."

"Prue he's gone. I lost my baby."

Prue brushed her hand over Phoebes head, "sweetie you're ok. You were dreaming. Your ok."

Phoebe looked around and saw Piper sitting on the other side of her. Her pregnant stomach telling her Prue was right, "I lost the baby. Oh god, I lost your baby."

Prue felt a tear run down her face, "No sweetie. Everything is fine."

"I was dizzy."

"You had a reaction to the anaesthetic they gave you. But you're ok now."

Phoebe felt Prue and Piper both squeeze her hands. She saw it all again. "Prue I'm scared."

Prue looked down and held her sisters' eyes. "I know you are honey, but Piper and I are right here. We aren't going anywhere. Get some rest."

Bane looked in on the three of them later that night, "She ok?" he bent down and gave Prue a kiss.

"Yeah. She just had a bad dream when she woke up that scared her. Look, why don't you go home and get some rest. I'm not leaving her."

"I'll bring you back a change of clothes. I love you."

"I love you too." Giving him another kiss she watched as he left the room.

Prue?"

Prue looked over at Piper. "She's going to be fine Piper.

"I know. I'm just worried about her."

Prue took Pipers hand in her. "We will get through it all together Piper. She is going to see this through and she will find love to live again."

They turned and watched their baby sister sleep though in turmoil, "Cole I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lost our baby." He voice was muffled but the pain in her heart was real.


	7. Chapter 7

"See that she gets plenty of rest for at least a week Prue. No activity that is to strenuous."

"Ok Dr Williams, but our version of strenuous and hers are two different things, believe me." Prue told him as she picked up the drugs that Phoebe would need for the next few weeks.

"Well try and keep her down, that's the main thing. Other then that I'll see you in a month to see how she is doing."

* * *

Phoebe leaned against Prue as Bane pulled the car into the driveway. They had kept her in two nights after her reaction, and Prue was glad for it. She knew her sister just needed to lie low for a while and in the hospital, if anything happened again, the staff was there to handle it.

Prue pulled Phoebe into a hug, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

"Yeah. Quiet too." Prue smiled as she placed a kiss on Phoebs cheek. "Come on lets go see what Piper fixed for lunch."

Phoebe started out the door when she was stopped by Bane in front of her, "Where you off too?"

"Lunch?" Phoebe asked not really sure what Bane was thinking.

"I'll give you a ride." He scooped her up before she could protest.

"Prue?"

"Humour him Phoebe, he's an expectant father." Prue smiled at her husband and her little sister.

Phoebe took in a deep breath, "I am not broken you know."

"I know. But you are not suppose to be doing anything strenuous for at least a week."

"Bane I can walk." Phoebe argued but smiled at him. She didn't trust him the second time she met him. But now, as he carried her up the stairs he was a different man. She rested her head on his shoulder as Prue opened up the front door.

"We're home." Prue called out and soon saw Piper coming in from the kitchen.

"Hey. You're early."

"Bane sped." Phoebe laughed as Bane set her down on the couch.

"Sure I did, and who was egging me on. Stating how she just wanted to get home to her own room and bed and Pipers cooking." He laughed as he wrapped an arm around Prue's waist.

Piper smiled at the way Bane and Phoebe bantered back and forth. She caught Prue watching them with a smile on her face. She walked up to her sister and took her hand in hers pulling her towards the kitchen.

Prue followed Piper and then looked at her as they entered the kitchen, "Piper what is going on? We just got home." Prue started but Piper stopped her.

"Look Prue I realize that but we have to think of one thing here."

Prue could almost read Pipers mind, "We need to protect Phoebe for the next week or so."

"Exactly. If word gets out down there we are one Charmed One down and pregnant up here, we are going to have a repeat of last time."

Prue looked out to Phoebe and Bane as they just sat and talked. "So we find a protection spell until this takes." She turned back to Piper, "I can't lose either one of them Piper. If anything was to happen to that baby, Phoebe would die. Not because it was mine, but because twice she had life inside her growing and twice she would have lost it to evil."

Piper moved to her sisters' side and looked out to Phoebe and Bane. Phoebe looked like she was starting to drift off to sleep. "So then we make sure that doesn't happen."

* * *

"Phoebe hurry up, we'll be late." Prue knocked on the bathroom door as she paused briefly for an answer.

Phoebe opened the door and looked at her sister, "You know Prue, I don't need a doctor's appointment to tell me I am pregnant. I know all the signs." she said as she waved her hands in front of her

Prue went to Phoebe and wrapped her arm around her waist and helped her back to her room, "I thought you wanted me to go through all this with you?"

"I do. But I wasn't expecting to get sick that fast, when all I wanted was to pee." Phoebe smiled as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Prue brushed the hair off Phoebe head, "You want anything?"

"No, I'll be ok, if I just sit a bit." Phoebe leaned against her sister, "Prue?"

"Yes sweetie?" Prue ran her hand over her sisters back helping her ease her tired body and to get her to relax a bit.

"You're going to be a Mummy."

Prue smiled down at Phoebe, they hadn't even left for the appointment but already her sister knew. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Everything is the same as with JR. The same but different. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense sweetie. You know how happy you are making me?"

"I have a pretty good idea yeah." Phoebe looked up at Prue and saw the tear trying desperately to escape. Phoebe just reached up and wiped it away. "Let's go see Dr. William's."

Prue got up and hugged her sister, "I love you so much right now."

"Yeah just keep saying that. Because when it comes time to get this kid out of me. I am going to be calling you every name I can think of."

Prue laughed as she took her sisters' hand and led her out of the room, "Deal."

* * *

Piper made her way through the Manor, as she had many timers in her life, her thoughts on her sisters. She didn't want to imagine what Phoebe was going through. She was scared and there was no hiding it from anyone. Prue and herself had told Phoebe a million times they had cast the protection spell around her but she wasn't convinced.

And Prue was another story. Her oldest sister had been great with Phoebe that first month. She couldn't even imagine a time when Prue wanted to strangle the youngest of the family. At first Piper thought Phoebe was going to explode with the attention both Prue and Bane were giving her, but after a little chat from her they backed off a bit. And Phoebe had thanked her in a shower of kisses.

She saw the blue and white lights of Leo making his appearance, she felt his arms wrap around her and her getting larger by the day stomach.

"Hey. We got the place to ourselves I hear." He leaned down and kissed his wife.

"We do. But we aren't. I have to get down to the club and get ready for Dashboard Confessional to do their sound check."

"That's tonight?" he looked at her almost surprised.

"Yes Leo that is tonight. Don't tell me you forgot?" She asked him but there was something in his face, "No. Don't tell me you have to work tonight."

"Piper I'm..

"Leo you promised you would be there."

"I know I did. Look it wasn't like I planned it. There has been a rumble of activity in the underworld. Some of the more senior Whitelighters are on alert tonight. I'm sorry you know if for any other reason I would have been with you."

"You know I hate the _'save the world card'_ we are always using don't you?" she placed her hands on his face and kissed him. "Fine, but how long do I have you here."

"A few more hours. I'll come help you set up."

* * *

Prue looked over at her sister who to her seemed quieter then usual, "You ok sweetie?"

"Just thinking."

"Ouch, stop that you'll hurt yourself." Prue smiled at Phoebe and getting the smile on her little sisters face she was hoping for. "It's going to be ok, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, I was just thinking. Piper is at the same stage I was when…"

Prue turned her head slightly but reached over and took Phoebes hand in her. Giving it a gentle squeeze.

That one small action and her own thoughts of her other sister sent Phoebes world into black and white.

Prue know the signs and keeping one eye on the road she waited for Phoebe to come out of her vision.

Prue felt the tight grip of her sisters' hand in hers, "Phoebe. What did you see?"

"Um. A demon. I couldn't see what it was. But he just killed this girl." She looked at Prue, "Prue we have to save her."

"Where and when was it?" Prue had two things going through her mind right then.

Phoebe thought a minute. "It looked like the docks down near Pine Street. It was dark.

"Ok, so we still have some time. I'll call Piper she can start looking anything up or check with Leo to see what's going on. We go to see Dr. William's and then the three of us take care of this guy ok?"

"Prue…"

"Phoebe You said yourself it was night time. It's only 10AM. Piper can find out what is going on in the BOS." Prue squeezed Phoebs hand again. "She'll be ok. Now tell me what you can of this guy."

Prue reached for her cell and dialled the Manor. "Piper hi its me. Yes I know you are just heading out the door Piper that is why my power is to see things so far away." Prue smiled as her sister laughed at her sarcastically, "Piper you need to look in the Book. Phoebe had a vision. And check with Leo see what is going on down at the docks near Pine." Prue continued to tell Piper what Phoebe had seen before hanging up.

--- ----

Piper hung up the phone and took in a deep breath; "Can you stay a bit longer? Seems we got demon trouble again." Piper explained as she started for the attic

Leo looked at his wife concerned. They hadn't told him what or who the demons that were stirring up the Underworld were but he had really bad feeling.

They flipped through the pages till Leo stopped at one. "There."

Piper looked at the page, "Lower level demon. I should be able to take care of him myself. No need for them to even go."

"Piper no, Look it also says known for playing decoy for upper level demons." Leo read further down the page

"And Phoebe only saw him killing that girl Leo." She dialled Prue's cell and glared at Leo as he stood glaring back at her. "Prue hi, yeah me. Look it's a lower level demon I'll go check it out. There is a simple vanquishing spell. Yeah I love you too." Piper hung and started down stairs, "You coming Leo?" she called back known he wouldn't let her go alone if he wanted too.

--- ----

"Well Phoebe looks like you were right. The egg took to the sperm no problem." Dr Williams explained to her and Prue.

"Yeah, I have a feeling they are very much acquainted with each other. Or their lil friends are." She smiled as she looked at Prue who just scrunched her face at her sister.

Bane had met them at the clinic and sat quietly by his wife but had to laugh at Phoebes comment, "You are so not helping." Prue scolded him with a smile as she hit him in the ribs with her elbow.

Dr. Williams smiled before closing the file. "Well, we can just treat this as a normal pregnancy. You can come back in a few weeks for a check up, but I can't see any reason for this not to go full term. Your body never rejected the egg, which by now it would have. I'll see you in a few weeks." He got up and opened the door before leaving the two sisters alone.

Phoebe sat on the edge of the small exam table and looked over at Prue and Bane. The smile on their faces was all she needed to know she made the right choice. Pushing past her own fears she saw now it was going to be worth everything.

"Phoebe." Prue got up and took her sisters hands in hers but the tear escaping was soon followed by another one, "Isn't it me that should be crying right now?"

Phoebe tried an attempt at a laugh but she just embraced her sister who embraced her back.

"Phoebe you have made me so happy. I can't thank you enough."

"I am just happy that you are happt. I sit here and I see you and Bane. And I know I made the right choice. To help you." She hugged them both, "Let's go home."

Bane excused himself with Prue as Phoebe got dressed. She stepped out of the room and felt Prue's arms instantly wrap around her waist. "I love you."

"You keep saying that. But…" Phoebe leaned in to Prue's arm.

"Yeah I know, every word when the times comes. But I still will and then even more." Prue squeezed her sister around the waist.

As they stepped out into the waiting room the two sisters were making light banter about everything and nothing. "Piper is going to be thrilled for you Prue."

"Yeah well you can keep her company in the maternity clothing dept." Prue laughed as Bane added his own two bits.

But once again Phoebes world turned black and white but as she came out of it her sister tried to calm her down. The waiting room was full of people as Phoebe crumpled to the floor suddenly.

"**Phoebe!"** Prue wasn't sure what her sister had seen but she had never seen her react this bad to a premonition before.

"**NO!!** It can't be.. **_Piper!!!!!"_** Prue looked up at Bane who was looking around the room nervously. Everyone was looking at them sitting in the middle of the floor.

Prue leaned into her sister, "Phoebs, Ssshhh its ok I got you. Tell me what you saw." Her whispers only Phoebe could hear.

"Piper. It's him. We.. we didn't vanquish him.. Oh god Prue its happening again. She is going to lose her baby too."

Prue was at a loss of what Phoebe meant, but then it dawned on her. The demon in Phoebe's first vision was at the docks on Pine. The same place where they were attacked and Phoebe lost her baby in saving them. "Phoebe are you saying?" She didn't even want to say it.

"It's him Prue. Everything is happening again. I can't do this again." Her tears came more freely as she cried in her sisters' arms. Her fear and loss of her own child freezing her in place.


	8. Chapter 8

Bane scooped up Phoebe and carried her out of the clinic knowing that the last thing any of them needed was attention drawn to them. Prue followed quickly behind not explaining anything to anyone, even though as the door closed she saw Dr. Williams and one of his nurses.

"Prue?!" he called after her but she kept going. "**PRUE**!"

"Not now Doctor." Prue jumped in the vehicle beside Phoebe and grabbed her cell phone from her purse. "Bane just get there _**fast!"**_ she ordered as she placed one arm around her distraught sister, while the other hand dialled Pipers cell number, "Come on pick up." She hoped as it continued to ring.

Phoebe leaned against Prue as her mind twisted around what she had seen. Piper getting hurt the same way she had, losing her baby: the same demon attacking her at the docks. "Prue I thought we vanquished him?" she said quietly.

"I don't know Phoebs. But we won't let him get her too. You have to be strong."

"I want this bastard."

Prue looked at her sister, she seemed to have a new energy about her, and her eyes had that same old sparkle they did long ago when they were demon fighting. It was something she missed in her little sister. "And we will."

Phoebe sat up and looked over at Prue before looking to where they were, "Prue we can't, we don't have the potion."

"I know. All I am concerned about now is getting Piper. So once we have her we go back home regroup, make more potion and then find this demon." Prue took her sisters hands in hers, "You up for this?""

"Yeah I'm ok. I just don't want Piper to go through what I did. I can't bare to see her hurt like that."

"Ok then."

* * *

Piper got out of her Jeep and started in the warehouse when her cell went off. "Leo I told you, I could take care of this." She had been having the same argument with him since they left the Manor.

"All I was asking was to wait for your sisters."

"Yeah I know, demon activity in the area. I thought Whitelighters were supposed to _guide_ not dictate."

"Piper!"

Piper ignored Leo as she walked inside the warehouse. "Ok lil demon where are you at?"

"Oh look its one of the Charmed Ones come to vanquish me. Now this seems familiar some how."

Piper looked up to the top of the staircase and saw him standing there smug. He looked familiar but she couldn't quite place where.

"Oh come now Piper, you know who I am. Your baby sister was five months pregnant as well last time we met."

Realization hit her as to who the demon was, "Hang you aren't the demon from the book."

"No that was a lower level pond scum."

Leo leaned towards her ear, "Told you."

"**SSSHH!"** she glared back at him.

"You can't vanquish me without the potion or the spell. So I guess I will just get this over with now." The stream of fire shot towards her as she quickly froze it and him in place.

She pulled her phone from her purse, if just to stop the pesky ringing, it only served as a distraction. But when she saw the call display she was a bit more relieved. "Prue this better be good. I am about to vanquish a demon then a husband."

"Excuse me?" Prue was confused on the husband part but ignored it for the moment, "Ok forget that. Piper get away from the dock. Go back home.

"What? No! What about….."

"**PIPER DO IT**! It's a _trap_. It's the same demon that attacked us there before. The same one that cause Phoebe to lose her baby."

"Yeah you could have told me that before I got here and froze him."

"**What?"**

"Yeah see, me in warehouse with froze demon. And yes it's the same demon that attacked us that night and Phoebe lost her baby. In fact he seems quite please with himself about that little bit.

"Look Piper just get out of there. Phoebes vision was at night so that gives us some time to make that potion again and maybe a bit stronger this time."

"Ok. I'll see you at home." She was about to say good bye when her other instincts took over, not her demon fighting one her sister ones, "How is she?" knowing that if Phoebe saw the attack by the same demon she wasn't going to be doing all that well.

"Good, I'll explain the rest later. See you at home." Prue turned off her phone and looked at Phoebe, "She's heading home. She's ok."

"Thank god."

Bane pulled in the driveway and before the car even stopped it seemed to him, Phoebe was already half way up the stairs, "**PIPER!"**

Piper came around the corner and was nearly mugged by her youngest sister, "Hey pregnant lady here."

"Yeah back at ya, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Geesh between you two and Leo, it's amazing I can even go out of the house."

"I was…"

Piper brushed away the small tear that was starting down her sisters' face, "I know, but thanx to you I'm ok. Now what do you say we figure this out and take care of this pesky little demon." She held her look to Phoebes face hoping that she was truly ok as Prue had said earlier, but she also knew the tone in which Prue had told her that. Something had happened, that the oldest would tell her later.

---

Piper sat next to Phoebe as she read through one of the Wicca books and placed her hand on her sisters stomach and felt Phoebes hand land on top of hers

"I can't believe I am pregnant again." She said quietly as she casually cast her eyes up at Prue who had been flipping the pages of the book and hadn't noticed her sister looking at her.

"For a good reason though. You are helping Prue. I don't think I have ever seen her be quite as happy as she has been all day." Piper smiled as she too looked up at Prue

"Well maybe that one time. Remember when she came home late and Andy and her…" Phoebe laughed at the memories she had of her sister trying to sneak back in the Manor

"**_Phoebe!"_**

This time Prue looked up and over at her two sisters, "What she do now?"

"Trust me, you do _not_ want to know the answer to that question." Piper laughed as she got up and looked at her potion, "Potions ready."

"Well until Leo comes back and tells us what went wrong last time. We aren't going anywhere with it." Prue decided as she closed the book, not finding any more on their demon.

"Well I don't think you are going to like what he has to say." Leo said once his orbs returned him to his charges.

Prue saw something in his eyes that she knew she wasn't going to like. "Spill it Leo."

Leo looked around at each sister, "They are a clan demon. Meaning you can't just kill one. You have to kill them all. When it looked like you vanquished him last time. All you did was hurt him. Though really bad."

Phoebe stood up and made her way towards her sisters, "So you are saying we need to get them all?"

"Exactly. And the best time is in the morning. When they are all asleep."

"Ok is it just me or are these guys way to much like vampire." Piper added as she sat back down.

"Only we can't kill them with a stack through the heart, we need to kill them at their hearts." Prue put everything together.

Phoebe sat on the large armchair taking in what Leo had told them. _A clan? Was this something they would never be free of, she would never be free of?_ "We have to do this." She looked up at Prue and then to Piper. "We can't keep trying to vanquish these guys. We need to take care of this now."

Prue looked between her sisters, "Are you sure?"

"As ever. Prue I'm ok now. Lets just do this, so Piper can have her baby and I can be sick in peace for the next two months."

Prue laughed, as her sister seemed to bounce from the chair, "Anyone have a locator spell or anything."

Phoebe made her way to the BOS and started flipping pages. She didn't fiond a locator spel but she found something else, "Prue?"

Prue walked over and looked at what her sister was reading, she smiled and hugged Phoebe as the two of them started to recite the spell.

Piper looked at Leo "Leo please." She looked at Leo for anything that would help them.

"I don't know you guys."

Piper stepped up to her husband. "I'll be fine. We all will. Now help us end this."

He couldn't help but get lost in her deep eyes. From the first moment her truly looked in to them he knew she had won his heart. "Ok. Hang on to me."

The three gathered around Leo and disappeared in a bask of lights.

They looked around at the darkness all around them. But it was soon flooded with the lights of a hundred torches, "Ah the Charmed Ones. My brother said you might be joining us soon."

Prue stood instinctively in front of her sister.

"You can't save them here Prue. We both know that." He took a step, though it seemed like more of a glide, towards them.

Prue looked around and saw the demons all around them, but she knew something he didn't know. "No. What makes you think that? Demons. You're all to damn cocky for their own good." With that she threw her potion at his feet as her sister's tossed their bottles that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"No. This can't be."

"It is. Witch craft at its best. How about that? Potions of death for you out of thin air."

Another invisible bottle crashed at the feet of two more demons, as the sisters grabbed each others hands and recited the spell Phoebe had written months before.

"I will not go alone!" his voice echoing off the chamber walls as he fired an energy ball at Prue.

Piper watched in horror as history repeated itself. "Phoebe **NO!!!"** she reached out for Phoebe, but it was too late.

Phoebe saw the ball heading towards her sister and quickly reacted. She hadn't even thought, as she pushed Prue out of the way and the energy ball grazed her body.

Prue heard Piper yell but felt the slamming of her sisters' body hitting her, knocking her out of the way. The next thing she saw was the demons go up in flames and her baby sister laying next to her unconscious and bleeding at her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Prue pushed past her own pain and made her way to her fallen sister. She held her hand on the bleeding on her stomach, "**LEO!"**

Piper stood in shock. Not only had Phoebe saved one of them again, but she was going to lose Prue's child now as well. "Leo do _something!"_ she yelled at her husband the same time Prue had. But he was already falling to his knees as he slide next to the two Halliwell sisters.

"Phoebe hang on baby, don't you give up. You are having that child you hear me?" Prue begged her sister to listen to her. Anything to save both her babies.

Piper moved in beside Prue and took her in her arms the best she could. She had Phoebes head resting on her lap as she bent over her.

"Prue let Leo…"

"I am not leaving her." Prue wanted to pull away from Piper. She had her baby and now Prue was losing hers, and she knew in the process, she would lose Phoebe as well.

Leo held his hands over Phoebes wound and let his own magic flow through him.

Prue felt Phoebe stir beneath her and gripped her in a tight hug, she looked up at Leo to make sure everything was ok.

"They both are Prue." He smiled as he felt Piper rest her head on him as he wrapped his arm around her, "Let's get you three out of here before any of there friends decide to come and join the party." He took Prue and Phoebes hands in his as he orbed them home to safety.

Phoebe felt the residual pain to her stomach and instantly placed her hand there. She looked up with sad eyes into Prue's icy blue ones. "I'm sorry."

"Oh sweetie no. You're ok."

"But…"

"No. You both are."

Phoebe started up and felt Prue's arms around her helping her sit up. As Phoebe looked down she saw there was nothing there.

"Leo healed you both." Prue hugged her sister, "But if you **_EVER_** try that again. You won't have to worry about demons killing you."

"I didn't." he said as he stood holding Piper.

"Leo we saw you." Piper started.

"I healed Phoebe. I never healed the baby. You guys did that."

The three sisters shared a look, "Excuse me?" Phoebe asked as she stood up leaning on Prue.

"The protection spell you cast when Phoebe first came home. That is what saved the baby. The power of three over evil."

"So the spell worked?"

"Yes."

Bane ran in through the attic door in a near panic, "Where were you?" he grabbed Prue and gripped her in a hug.

"Hi Bane."

"Don't you hi Bane me. Are you ok?"

"We all are." Prue wasn't going to tell Bane just yet what happened in the underworld. She would tell him later that night just the two of them. She leaned up and kissed him.

Leo smiled but looked over at Phoebe, "You ok Phoebe?"

Bane looked over at Phoebe something wasn't right, "You ok kiddo?"  
"Yeah never better, _'Dad'_" she laughed at her new nickname for Bane.

Prue wrap an arm over Phoebs shoulder drawing her into a hug. "Come on you're sleeping with me tonight."

"I think Bane might object to that. And I really don't want to get in-between the two of you." Phoebe laughed as Prue guided her out of the attic.

"Don't worry Bane can go without for one night. I want to be close to my babies tonight." Prue was leaving no room for argument as the two made their way down the stairs.

Bane looked after her before turning to Piper, "Why am I sleeping alone tonight?"

"Ask your wife." Piper laughed as she hit him playfully on the arm before her and Leo walked out of the attic, leaving Bane bewildered, if not a little worried.

* * *

The next few months progressed with no signs of any demons. Which everyone at 1329 Prescott was thankful for. Especially Piper and Phoebe, that meant they could enjoy the pangs of their pregnancies.

"Oh I hate this. Why did I agree to this again?" Phoebe dropped down on the sofa next to a very large Piper.

"Because you are a kind hearted soul who was willing to help her big sister have her dream of a child." Piper laughed as Phoebe came out of the bathroom and sat beside her for the third time that morning. "You aren't doing that great are you sweetie?" Piper asked but she already knew the answer.

"Stupid question Piper. I swear this kid is ten times worse then when I was pregnant with my own." Phoebe closed her eyes to fight off the weariness in her head, "And where is my dear sister anyway. I thought she was going through all this with me. This is not going with me. She isn't even here."

"She got called in for a early morning shoot, but she said she would be back as soon as she could." Piper smiled as she looked at Phoebe. Phoebe was right, she was worse this time around. "You sure you are ok sweetie. I hate to say this but you don't look so hot."

"I'm just tired." Phoebe leaned against Piper who looked like she was going to have her baby any day.

"Get some rest, I'll make us some lunch. Maybe some food will help settle your stomach."

Piper got up and instantly sat back down, "Oh. That was. oh.

"Piper?"

"Dizzy. Very very dizzy."

Phoebe started to panic. It was just her and Piper at home. She grabbed the phone when she saw her sister getting more pale.

"Phoebe, Leo." Piper said quietly

"Right Leo. **LEO!"** Phoebe turned to Piper who was now unconscious, "**Piper! ** Oh god. _**LEO!"**_

Leo orbed in and was about to say something to Phoebe about being with another charge when he saw Piper on the couch, "Piper?"

'I don't know what happened Leo, she stood up and then back again. Heal her!"

Leo held his hands over his wife's body but nothing happened. "Come on Phoebe, we'll take her to the hospital." He scooped his wife in his arms and rushed to the Jeep as fast as he could. Getting in and waiting for Phoebe to secure her own belt he backed out of the driveway and sped to the hospital.

* * *

Prue walked in the Manor, having seen the Jeep not there she knew Piper was not home. Probably at the club she thought. "Phoebe!"

Prue made her way around the Manor but was yet to get an answer from her sister. She saw the light flashing on the answering machine and hit play as she shuffled through the mail, "Prue, it's Phoebe. We tried your cell but you are either dead, off or out of range. Look, come to the hospital right away. It's Piper. Leo and I rushed her here over an hour ago but we still don't know what is going on. Please hurry." Prue heard Phoebe hang up and the machine continued. _'Message received, 148Pm.'_ Prue looked at her watch, an hour again on that, _shit_ she thought, as she rushed back out the door nearly running her husband to the ground

"Prue?"

"No time come on. Phoebe called from the hospital something happened to Piper." She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her.

--- ----

Prue and Bane rushed through the halls and spotted Leo waiting for them in the main entrance, "LEO?"

"Prue. Come on."

"What's going on?" Prue demanded

"She's ok. Just gave us all a good scare."

"Understatement of the year Leo." Bane told his friend as he felt Prue's hand tighten in his grip.

Prue walked in the room and saw Piper resting in the bed with Phoebe snuggled against her. Pipers eight months stomach and Phoebes three was a site to smile at, as they both seemed to be resting.

Prue quietly walked up to the bed and placed a kiss on Pipers forehead. She was soon greeted with the warmth of her sisters' eyes and weak smile. "Hi."

"Hi." Piper looked down at Phoebe who didn't move. "Let her sleep."

"I was. What happened?"

"Toxaemia apparently. Guess I was more stressed about the baby and the club all at once. Went to get Phoebe and I a sandwich or something and well I decided I wanted to come here instead."

Prue ran her hand over Pipers head, "You scared the crap out of me. When I got home and heard Phoebes voice on the machine."

"Yeah well, she was pretty scared. Still is I think."

"She have a better day?"

"Not really. She was sick all morning. You know you are sooo going to owe her when this is all done?"

"Yeah I know, and I've told her that too, but she won't have it."

"We'll you know her."

"Yeah. So what about you?"

"They want to keep me in a few days get everything balanced as best they can. Then I go home. Only catch. I may have this baby sooner then we all planned."

"That's ok. Get some rest now I'm not going anywhere."

--- ----

Bane stood behind Prue and looked over at Phoebe. What would he have done if it was here lying in that hospital bed. She was his last hope to have a child with Prue. A product of the love they shared with each other. He never knew anything so intense as what he felt with her. He just hoped that everything stayed as smooth as it was.


	10. Chapter 10

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Bane came around the corner just in time to see Phoebe take her second step on the stool.

Phoebe looked over her shoulder and smiled down at the father of the child she was carrying, "Getting Piper a blanket?"

"Yeah well,get down. I'll get it." He took hold of her hand so as she wouldn't fall. "If Prue saw you up there she would tie you down to your bed till that baby was ready to make an appearance in the world."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt me, right?" she looked at Bane with her big puppy eyes.

He looked at her and started to laugh, "Try it again and she will. Now get out of here."

"Deal." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before scurrying out of the hallway.

Piper had come home a few days after her episode that led them to discover her condition. Now her sisters and all the men in the Manor were waiting on her hand and foot, and she hated every minute of it.

Bane walked into the living room and placed the blanket over Piper, "Next time please don't ask Phoebe."

"I didn't, she just went and got it." She smiled up at Bane, "Thanx."

"Your welcome."

--- ----

Prue opened up Phoebes bedroom door and saw her sister laying on her side, working on something for work she gathered, "What you up too?"

Phoebe looked up at Prue and saw something there. Did she know? She did know. "I didn't mean to Prue, Piper was cold I just went to get her the blanket. Bane stopped me before I got any further then the first step." Her emotions taking over as her tears ran down her face.

Prue wasn't sure what had happened but suddenly Phoebe broke down inot tears. She realized fast enough that it was the hormones of carrying the child inside her. She sat on the bed and held on to her sister, "Ok Phoebs. Ssshhh I got you know. Its ok." She ran her fingers gently along Phoebes back to calm her as it had many times as a child. "Wow, your pregnant emotions are ten times more then just you, aren't they?"

Phoebe didn't say anything as her tears overcame her and all she did was nod her head.

"I wish it was me going through all this instead of you. To feel your extreme happy and the sad."

"Pissed off wouldn't be good with your power Prue." through her tears

Prue looked down at Phoebes face and brushed her hand over the top of her forehead brushing back her hair, "It wouldn't would it." Prue agreed and let out a small laugh.

Phoebe wiped away the tears ion her face, "Is Piper ok?"

"As far as I know. She is down stairs with Leo and Bane."

"She scared me."

"Me too sweetie." Prue snuggled with Phoebe on her bed. "You ok?"

Phoebe didn't say anything at first, "What if that happens to me?"

Prue could see now where her sisters fears where. "We will all take care of you, like we are Piper. Phoebe nothing is going to happen."

"You can't guarantee that."

"Sure I can. I'm your big sister." Prue placed a hand on Phoebe forehead, "Phoebs its ok to be scared right now. I know you are and I know why. But you can't keep thinking something is going to happen to that little bundle inside you."

"Prue…"

"No. You are going to carry that child to term and you are going to have it naturally. And I am going to stand beside and let you squeeze my hand till you break it and let you call me every name you can think of." Prue wanted to cry but she held it in, "Phoebe you are making me so happy I can even begin to tell you how I feel."

"I know how you feel Prue I was there remember."

"This is different. You are giving Bane and I something that we wouldn't be able to have if not for your sacrifice now."

"It isn't."

"Phoebe it is. I know you struggled with even doing this to start with. Then everything with the demon coming back. I don't know if I could be that strong. To keep going like you did."

"I learned from you."

"Me?"

"Ever since I was little I always looked up to you. People would say things about us not having Mum around, and there you would be. Staying strong for Piper and myself. As we got older I realized it was your way of dealing with it. But Prue you are the strongest person I know and I can't even imagine now not doing this for you. To give you a chance to be as happy as Piper will be, and I was for a time. Our strength comes from love Prue. Love you gave us." Phoebe took Prue's hand in hers and placed it on her stomach, "That love you will share."

Prue felt the movement beneath her hand and felt a new set of tears well in her eyes, "Is that?"

"Your little girl Prue."

"How do you know its a girl?"

"I just do." Phoebe smiled and closed her eyes letting the weariness of pregnancy take her to slumber, and leaving Prue with the gentle touch of her child.

---

Bane walked up stairs looking for Prue and saw her sitting with Phoebe snuggled up against her on the youngest's bed, "I was looking for you." He smiled as he walked in the room and gently sat on the bed, so as not to disturb Phoebe's sleep.

"Well you found us." Prue leaned forward a bit and gave him a kiss, "Here." She took his hand in hers and placed it on Phoebe's stomach. She waited and watched his face for that first moment he felt his child beneath his hand.

Bane at first wasn't sure what Prue was doing. It seemed still a bit strange to him having his sister in law carrying his child, but he was getting used to it. But then he felt it, a slight movement beneath his hand followed by another.

"Is that?" he held his gaze to his hand and the movement he felt underneath

"Your daughter, according to Phoebe anyway." Prue answered seeing the joy on his face.

He looked at his hand and waited to feel the child once again, and he wasn't disappointed. "Its like she knows I'm here."

"She does." Prue smiled as she reached her hand and cupped it around his face. "This is real isn't it?"

Bane looked up at her, "More real then we imagined."

* * *

Piper felt the edge of the couch shift down and opened her eyes to see Leo sitting beside her. "Hi."

"Hey. Prue and Bane are upstairs with Phoebe, so I thought we could spend some time together too." He moved up on the couch and sat in behind Piper. "You know I am still amazed at how everything worked out. I look back at the days when we were part, that the elders forbid us to see each other."

"Don't remind me." Piper pulled his arms closer to her as she rested one hand on her rather large stomach.

"Just a tribute that our love is everlasting."

Piper closed her eyes and looked back on the happier moments they had together, but the sad ones where always there, "Something to tell the baby when she is older."

"She?"

"We both know the future Leo. I saw that little girl."

"Futures are changed with ever choice we make. That could be just as easily our child Phoebe is carrying."

"I know. And I thank god every day that we are able to have our own. I can't even imagine what Prue must have felt when she got the news she couldn't carry. Here I was pregnant and Phoebe having just gone through her own loss months before."

"But you three always have each other. Prue will be ok. And I think Phoebe will too."

"She is much better isn't she?"

"She is stronger then I think she even realizes Piper, but she is making it through with yours and Prue's help. And I have the feeling that one day she will have her own child again. She just needed to get past her time of grief. She lost Cole and then the only piece of love she had left of him." He wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter. "But right now. You need to rest."

"I am perfectly happy resting where I am." She shifted a bit to get more comfortable against the man she knew she would love forever.

Leo sat and held her in his arms wondering back to the challenges they faced, _'how many more must we all endure?'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Phoebe opened her eyes and knew she was still in Prue's arms, but she felt the second hand as well. "Ok, why is it, you two with your hands on my stomach, seem weird?"

Bane quickly moved his hand away only to have Phoebe take it and place it back where it was, "She needs to know her father is here."

"Phoebe."

"Bane I was joking." She smiled up and saw her sisters' eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

Phoebe let out a slight laugh, "Always could fool you couldn't I?"

"No. Not always." Prue smiled back letting her sister know there where times she knew she was awake, but had let her be.

"Hmm. Yeah, I figured." She smiled as she got up off her sister before getting off the bed. Taking a half step she sat back down. "Oh."

"Phoebe?" Prue was beside her sister in a shot, "What's wrong?"

"I'm ok. Just a dizzy spell."

"Dizzy, like Piper was dizzy? Or something else?" Prue asked with concern  
"Food dizzy. I haven't eaten lunch yet."

Bane lost the worried look and smiled, "I'll get you something."

"Thank you Bane but I'm ok. That was where I was going." She got off the bed again and started from her room. "I forget sometimes that I need to eat for two of us."

Prue laughed, "You normally do now you just need to eat for three."

"Haha Prue." Phoebe called back from the hallway.

Piper heard the creak of the stairs. "Hey Phoebe."

"How did you know it was me?"

"The walk. Oh." Piper felt the pain before she could finish her sentence to her sister.

Leo shifted around and looked at Pier, "Oh? What oh?"

"Oh like I think we are going to have to take the sofa cushions to the cleaners kind of oh."

Leo looked at Piper then realized what she was saying, as did Phoebe.

"**PRUE! GET DOWN HERE!"** Phoebe hollered up to her sister.

---

Prue heard the panic in her sisters' voice and was off the bed and down the hall almost before her feet had a chance to hit the ground. "**Phoebe?"**

"Its Piper." Phoebe looked over at her sister and then to Piper. "I think we are about to become Aunts'"

Prue made her way over to Piper as her sisters' face contorted in pain. "Piper."

"**Prue, **get this thing out of me!"

"OK come on well get you to the hospital."

Leo looked at Prue, "There isn't time. She's coming now."

Prue looked at Piper and then over to Bane who was standing beside Phoebe, "Bane, get some towels and hot water. And call 911. We'll see who gets here first. Them or my niece."

Phoebe had sat with Pipers head on her lap as Leo and Prue took her through the birth. It wasn't long till Prue handed the small bundle to Leo.

Leo then made his way over to Piper and handed the baby to her. "Not what we were expecting, but he is still perfect."

"He?"

Prue laughed, "_He_. Unless s_he_ came with an extra part."

Piper's emotions came to the surface as she looked down at her son. "Hello baby."

Prue looked up at Phoebe as the youngest moved out of the way so the new family could be together. Stepping out of her husbands' arms, Prue wrapped an arm around Phoebe's waist.

"Were Aunties." Was all Phoebe said, as she rested her head on Prue's shoulder.

"That we are."

--- ----

The paramedics arrived and took Piper, Leo and the new baby to the hospital with the rest of the family following in Prue's SUV.

"Well Piper, he is healthy and that's the main thing." Leo told her as he settled on her bed taking in the features of his new son.

The doctor gathered everything he needed and smiled at the new family

Phoebe smiled at her sister before turning to Prue, "That will be you in a few months."

Prue stepped behind her sister and wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on her shoulder, "Thanks to you."

Phoebe suddenly closed her eyes, "Oh." As she gripped on to Prue's arms.

"Phoebs?"

"Sit. I need to sit." She stepped towards the chair as Prue helped her sit down.

"You haven't eaten yet have you?" In all the commotion with Pipers baby arriving early, Prue had forgotten her sister was going downstairs for food when it all happened.

The doctor made his way over to Phoebe, "How far along are you?"

Phoebe kept her eyes closed as she heard Prue starting to talk to the doctor in front of her.

"She just started her 27th week."

"Eating?"

"She was on her way to get lunch when our niece decided to make an early appearance." Prue looked on as the doctors looked at Phoebe, "She's a surrogate mother with my husbands and my child."

"Dr. Williams?"

"Yes."

The doctor stood up and started making notes on his clipboard, "I'll give him a call. In the mean time I think she needs to go down to the lab for some tests. It isn't serious but with her dizzy spell and lack of food. She may have gestational diabetes."

Prue looked over at Bane and then to her sister. One more complication for them to over come. One more hurdle to pass through. _Were they cursed or Charmed?_ That was a question Prue seemed to ask herself a lot since her baby sister discovered the Book in the attic four years ago.


	11. Chapter 11

"This sucks." Phoebe tossed her coat up to the rack as she made her way through the Manor to the living room.

"Oh come on Phoebs. It isn't that bad." Prue sat beside her sister and pulled her towards her with one arm.

"For you maybe. But then you did say you were going through all of this right? So the way I see it is. You eat what I do, when I do."

"Phoebe."

"No way Prue. If I have to watch what I eat so do you." Phoebe glared at her sister, "you got me into this mess."

"Mess?"

"Yeah mess. If you hadn't jumped in front of the doctor that day and got hurt by Shax, you would be carrying this child not me. You could have just used your powers. Would have been easier!"

Prue sat looking at Phoebe not really sure where any of what she was saying was coming from. "Phoebes please don't."

Phoebe stood up from the couch and glared down at her big sister, "Don't? **DON'T**!? Prue I am borderline diabetic, I have this thing in me that enjoys to play soccer with my bladder. I spent most of the last few months in the bathroom being ill. Not to mention I can't get comfortable sleeping or any other sitting position I enjoyed. So do _NOT_ sit there and tell me _Don't_"

Prue let Phoebe rant at her. She knew it was just her emotions but she also knew some of it was true.

"Not to mention as well. The memories I get when I am alone. Memories of me thinking of what Cole and I were planning for our son." Her voice got quiet as she sank to the floor covering her face.

Prue knelt down beside Phoebe and gathered her in her arms. "I'm sorry." She whispered in her ear as she let her sister cry it out.

Bane watched from a distance as Prue once again comforted her sister. He knew this pregnancy was hard on Phoebe ,and days when her emotions and hormones took over they were that much harder.

Prue had finally got Phoebe off the floor and back up to the couch. She ran her fingers gently through the top of Phoebes hair as her sister rested with he head on Prue lap. "Get some rest sweetie."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Now rest. I'll have Bane make something for dinner. I'm not going anywhere."

Phoebe felt her eyelids getting heavier with each pass Prue made with her fingers. It was something Phoebe knew she couldn't bother to fight. For Prue had a magic touch in always getting her to sleep this way.

---

Bane walked into the living room from the solarium, "You have a magic touch." Bane sat down in the chair across from Prue and Phoebe.

"No, just for her and Piper. This always worked when they were little and couldn't sleep. Scared of the dark, bad dream, or whatever was keeping them up. I remember one day, Phoebe was almost three, it wasn't long after Mum died. She was all wired up and Grams tried everything to get her to go to sleep for her nap. But in true Phoebe style she wanted nothing to do with her nap. Stating she was a big girl now. But you could see the bags under her little eyes as she fought to stay awake." Prue looked down at her sleeping sister, "I pulled her in my arms, even though she fought me, I eventually just started to run my fingers like this through her hair. She was out in a matter of minutes. Ever since then she has never been able to fight off sleep when I do it."

"Like I said. Magic."

"Maybe. I just hope it works with our little one as well as it did her."

"I'm sure it will. So her test were negative?"

"Yeah, guess she doesn't have gestational diabetes as Pipers doctor thought. Tough she has to be careful what she is eating and when. Or she won't be lucky anymore."

"And you were worried." He smiled over at her knowing full well that Prue would worry about Phoebe until the baby was born. And probably still after that.

"Yeah I was. Still am. This is so hard on her. I know she was mad at me because her emotions got the better of her. But she never says anything she doesn't mean."

"Well lucky for you she loves you unconditionally. And once the baby comes. Maybe you two need to sit down and talk. I know you haven't told them about your own nightmares."

Prue shot her eyes to meet his. She couldn't tell her sister of her own nightmares. She didn't want to worry them about it.

"Prue you have to tell them. Truth is they probably know anyway. You three are close and I don't think you can hide it from them forever. You and Piper went through something terrible. And Phoebe still feels bad that she wasn't here for you guys. And now look at the result. You three need to talk about it."

Prue looked back down at Phoebe, "I know. But after. Not now."

"I'm not saying now. But soon after the baby is born. It will help you heal as well." He got up and knelt down beside her, "I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her before getting up and starting for the kitchen.

* * *

Piper leaned against the doorframe to her bedroom and watched Leo with their son. She couldn't believe that the small bundle on the bed was inside her for nearly nine months. Here he was now 11 week old and all he ever did to her was laugh.

"You going to stand there all day?" the voice asked from behind as Piper leaned back into the arms that had wrapped themselves around her stomach.

"No. I just enjoying seeing them together."

"Hmmm." Prue rested her chin on her sisters' shoulder as she too took in the sight before her. "I wonder if that will be Bane in a few months?"

"You can bet on it. Especially if it's a girl like Phoebe says it is."

"Maybe I should just go get him the baseball bat now." Prue laughed as she pictured her husband greeting suitors at their door, brandishing a ball bat. Making sure they were good enough for his little girl.

Piper let out a slight chuckle. "Well we can always count on her cousin to protect her too."

"This is true." Prue agreed.

* * *

He ran out of the store quickly as the alarm had been sounded. Looking around quickly he ran out to the street and jumped in front of the first car that came to him. Holding out his gun they slammed on the brakes as he rushed around and dragged the driver out yelling at him the whole time.

--- ----

Phoebe tossed the last of her bags in the trunk of Prue's car. "Prue, you are going to need a new credit card by the time I am done getting all these clothes I need to fit into." She said to her unpresent sister.

Getting in the car she started the engine and secured her seatbelt, before checking for cars and pulling out of the parking space.

--- ----

"Phoebe still out spending on your credit card?"

"Yes. The least I could do. She is carrying my child remember." Prue smiled as she lifted up her nephew. "What do you think lil guy? Should I let your Aunt Phoebe run my card up or cut her off?" all she got in reply was the gurgling and drool of her 11week old nephew.

"As you said though Prue. You don't really have a choice do you. And you are going to have to buy her clothes for after too. As she goes back down." Piper set a plate with muffins on it on the table.

"Why? Those clothes she already has." Prue looked up at her sister as she reached for a muffin.

"Because she carried your child for nearly ten months that is why." Piper laughed as she sat down across from her sister and tickled her son.

--- ----

He screeched around another corner picking up speed as he heard the cop cars following close behind him. All he had to do was reach the docks. He knew a million places there where he could hide both the stolen car and himself.

--- ----

Phoebe tapped her hands on the steering wheel as one of her favourite songs started to play. She felt the child in her kick, "You like that to do you? Oh won't your mother be impressed." She laughed knowing that Prue and her didn't always share the same taste in music. And 98 Degrees would definitely fall into that category.

--- ----

"Piper do you want me to change him?"

"And who am I to say no to that request?" Piper laughed as she watched Prue leaving the kitchen, not even waiting for an answer, "Sure glad I agreed with you." She called out as she went back to fussing around her kitchen.

--- ----

He looked in his review mirror only to see the police cruiser gaining on him, "**SHIT**!" he slammed his hand on the steering wheel as he took hold of it, pulling it around to the right for another corner. But as he looked in front of him his eyes got wide and then nothing.

--- ----

Phoebe heard the sirens in the distance at first but they seemed to be getting closer. Looking around for where they were, she slowed the car as it approached the intersection, but as she did she didn't have time to react.

--- ----

Prue set her nephew down on his change table when she heard the phone ring. "Your Mummy will get that. Probably your aunt Phoebe telling me to get my credit increased because she ran out of money."

--- ----

Leo saw Piper place the phone down and seemingly pause a moment. "Piper?" he got no reply as he watched her make her way to the stairs slowly.

--- ----

Piper made her way up the stairs to the second floor with apprehension. _'ok Piper be strong you can do this.'_ She said to herself as she stepped towards her room. She heard Prue talking to her son and stood a moment watching them but then stepped inside.

"Hey was that Phoebe wanting more money for my card?" Prue asked as she lifted her nephew and then looked at Piper.

"Prue."

Prue saw something in her sisters' face, "Piper? What is it?" her sister was white as a ghost.

Piper felt her tears start down her face, "Prue. Oh god. That was SFMH. There was an accident."

Prue felt her legs and arms get weak. She hadn't even seen Leo walk up behind Piper and take his son from her arms as she grabbed the table for balance.

"We need to go down there right away Prue. They don't know how long." Piper felt Leos arm around her waist as she let her tears fall freely now. But she stepped away and took hold of Prue. After everything she was now going to lose it all.


	12. Chapter 12

Bane rushed through the hall towards the nurses' station, but before he got there he saw Leo pacing. "Leo? What's going on? Darryl called me at work something about an accident."

Leo looked at the man before him a man he had come to consider a friend. "It's Phoebe. She is in the ER right now."

"Phoebe? What happened? Where's Prue?"

"Come on." Leo turned and started down the hall to the waiting family room.

Bane stepped in behind Leo and as soon as he saw Prue he knew something was serious. "Prue?"

Prue looked up with a teary face and rushed into Bane's arms. "Oh god Bane."

He held on to her tight somehow trying to let her know it was going to be ok. "Ssshhh what happened?" Getting no answer from his wife he looked at Leo and Piper. "Someone please tell me what is going on?"

Leo sat down beside Piper and pulled her towards him as she too finally let out her tears. She had been trying to stay strong for Prue. But now that Prue had Bane she let out her own fears.

"There was a car accident. Some guy robbed a jewellery store and stole a car. When cops where chasing him he took a corner to fast and rolled his car. But not before hitting Phoebes."

He was stunned. "Someone hit her? She's going to be ok though right?" he waited for an answer as the room seemed to get quieter be the moment. "Right? Leo?"

"I'm sorry man. They don't know. But…" he never finished his sentence. He didn't have to; everyone knew what he meant. "We just have to wait for the doctor's to tell us."

Bane felt his own tears well behind his eyes. He was trying to be strong for Prue but he couldn't, he loved Phoebe like his own little sister and that didn't even cover his feelings for her as the person carrying his child. Child. What would happen now? If Phoebe survived what of the baby she carried inside her. A part of his and Prue's love.

He wasn't even sure when he had sat down. He was still holding Prue, who was now just leaning against him waiting for anyone to tell her that everything was going to be ok. That Phoebe and her baby were fine and everything was just a mistake.

Piper stayed in Leos arms but kept a watch on Prue. Their pain and worry was the same to some level but that is where it ends. To Prue it was more then just the thought of losing Phoebe; She was losing her baby as well.

"Leo. You need to fix this." She whispered.

"I can't. To many people have seen what happened. It would be a little strange for her to suddenly make a full recovery." Leo looked down at his wife, "I want to honest, but I can't. I'm sorry."

Piper sighed knowing her was right. Too many people would be suspicious. Phoebe was on her own.

* * *

Darryl walked down the hall to the hospital. He had heard what happened, as had all the officers at the station. Suspect had stolen a car and took off to avoid getting arrested only to take a corner to fast and hit another vehicle. Causing his own car to flip a few times and taking the other car with it in a tailspin till it slammed into a pole. But it was when Darryl found out who had been driving the other vehicle, was when he ran out of the station towards SFMH, makig the call to Bane after he had tried calling the sisters.

Now as he made his way through the white walls and dim lights he felt his heart restrict. He had promised Andy he would not just take care of Prue but her sisters as well. And now he was on his way to a room that was reserved only for family that had someone in the hospital, that only had a few hours at most to live; if that.

He stopped by the nurses' station before going to see the family, his family. "Bel?"

The nurse looked up a moment to see her friend before her. "Darryl hi. What brings you by?"

"The accident involving the pregnant girl."

"Friend?"

"Yeah. Remember Andy Trudeau?"  
"How could I forget? I only had a crush on him since your guys first case."

Darryl smiled at the memory; "Yeah I recall that. Well it's his girlfriends little sister."

"What?! Prue's?" she had the crush on Andy but Prue got her man back. Bel wasn't jealous. She was happy for both of them and had become good friends of Prue's and they had remained friends even after Andy's death.

"Have you heard anything?"

"No nothing. Last we heard they were heading towards trauma three. Sorry Darryl. Tell Prue if she needs anything she knows where to find me."

I will, thanks Bel." He smiled weakly at his friend before turning to the door he was dreading going through.

He paused a moment before taking in a deep breath and pushing open the door. His heart broke more when he saw each girl with her respective husband. The four of them were sharing the couch with the girls in the middle. Each one holding on to the others hand.

"Prue. Piper." He stepped inside more and made his way towards them. He hated the fact there was nothing he could do for them. When they needed it the most he couldn't help them. This was in someone else's hands much more powerful then he was. "I'm sorry."

Piper was the first to move as she got up and pulled him in a hug. He knew it was more for her then him.

Darryl looked down at Prue, "Prue. She's a fighter. We all know that. She'll be fine."

Prue never said anything she just gave him a weak smile as she kept her head against Bane's shoulder.

"Halliwell?"

Piper stepped out of Darryl arms and towards Leo. She wasn't even conscious that she had done it as she felt his warm loving arm snake around her waist as they waited for the doctor to tell them what was going on.

Prue quickly stood up with Bane beside her and felt Pipers hand in hers at the same time. Letting her know she was there for her and that she also needed her.

---

From the moment he stepped in the room he knew his job was not going to be easy. Or was it before that? He had become a doctor to save lives. And now he was facing losing them every day. Drive by shootings, car jacking's, B&E's everything that went along with the big city. But this. A young woman and a baby. This is when he realized that no matter what he learned in medical school. Nothing could prepare you for what stood before him.

---

Prue felt her hand tighten on Pipers with each word he spoke. But to her at some point it was a drone, just a dull voice in the background of her mind.

"I am sorry. I understand this is hard. But I need to know as soon as possible." He looked at the four people before him. But was unable to get anything from them. "I'll leave you to decide. Just have the nurse page me when you do." He turned and quietly left the room.

Prue was stunned, shocked. She calmly stepped out of Bane's arms and started from the room, but she never let go of Piper, pulling her sister along with her.

--- ----

They sat in the near darkness with only the light of a few candles around them.

"I remember when I broke my ankle. She was so tiny then. But she insisted on helping Grams help me. She was saying about her helping out cause her Mummy was broke." Prue laughed as she pictured the two year old Phoebe ever so carefully carrying a glass of juice to her in the living room.

"I remember when she crawled up on your other leg. Stating your booboo and tried to give you a Band-Aid for it." Piper smiled at the memory she had of her baby sister.

They sat in silence each one drawn to their own memories.

Piper finally turned to Prue looking for anything, "Prue. What are we going to do?"

Prue starred up at the wooden cross in the small chapel they had found themselves in. "I don't know. I was hoping here we would get an answer. Maybe even from Mum. How can we decide Piper? She is our baby…baby sister." She choked on the last words. "My baby." Tears fell freely as she closed her eyes pushing back the pain in her heart.

Piper pulled Prue to her and embraced her tight. "I know. But we have to."

"How Piper? How do we choose between our sister and my baby? How?" her tears flooded mixing in with Pipers. Neither one wanting to choose who lives or who dies.


	13. Chapter 13

The soft beeping was the only sound heard in the sterile white room. A sister on either side of the small hospital bed, each one trying to decide what to do.

Piper looked up at Prue now and then but her older sister held her gaze to Phoebes face. She knew the decision they had to make had to come more from Prue then her. Phoebe had been carrying her child. Her baby.

"I can't make this decision Piper. I can't choose between them." She wiped away a stray tear that was working its way down her face.

"I know, and all I can do is support you Prue. She has your baby not mine. It isn't like it's just her. Then I know we would both say let her live. Leave her hooked up to all these machines and see if she makes it on her own;.but its isn't just her." Piper felt the lump in her throat as she reached over and took Prue's hand in hers. "What would she want Prue?" those few words. Piper was helping Prue decide. She knew what Phoebe would say if she could.

Prue took a deep breath and gave Pipers hand a gentle squeeze. "I know what she would want Piper, I always have. I can't do it. I can't let her die." She looked up at Piper for the first time since they had sat down beside Phoebe, "_She_ is my baby too."

* * *

Darryl handed Bane and Leo a cup of coffee before casting a glance towards the door where he knew emotions were raw. "Anything yet?"

"No. They've been in there for over an hour." Leo looked at the door but then down at his coffee.

Bane never said anything. He wanted to be in there with Prue; for her and Piper. He knew this was a hard decision on the two of them but more so on his wife.

He looked up at Darryl. "Where is the bastard that did this?" his emotions where seeing a new target for his anger.

Darryl looked up at Bane; "He was pronounced DOA."

"Lucky for him." He paced away from the room but saw how Darryl and Leo were looking at him. "Lucky he is dead. For if he wasn't he would wish he was."

The other two knew exactly what Bane meant. He still had a lot of connection to his other life. And if the man had lived and Phoebe and or the baby died. The man would feel the pain that the girls where going through now. Or as close has he could see to it.

* * *

Prue ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head brushing back the hair from her face, "Remember when she dropped that water balloon on Mrs Sampson?"

Piper looked up briefly to Prue who seeming was now lost in a memory. One she recalled all to well. "And her five year old mouth getting her further into trouble."

Prue smiled as she remembered the look on the old ladies face, "I thought she was going to have a heart attack right then and there."

"Well Phoebe was right though .Se did always seem to need a shower."

"Yeah, but she didn't have to tell her to her face after soaking her with that balloon."

"Balloons Prue. There was more then one remember? Seems to me she had a little accomplice at the time too." Piper looked back, "And didn't he grabbed the hose and go running around the yard yelling here comes the fire engine?"

"Randy Morgan." Prue recalled her sisters' childhood friend. "And soaking us and anyone else in sight as Phoebe pulled off more hose and turned it up. Man those two went everywhere together"

"Till high school and he had to move away. She was so heart broken."

A blanket of silence once again fell over the room.

"I wonder what ever happened to him?" Prue asked out loud but wasn't really looking for an answer.

Piper looked back down at Phoebes sleeping figure, "Probably became a fireman. He learned at a young age."

"Yeah. Probably." Prue agreed, but was soon lost in more memories of her sister.

--- ----

Dr. Williams eased open the door and saw Prue and Piper both seemingly asleep with their heads beside Phoebe. Turning to leave he stopped at the faint voice.

"Prue. I didn't want to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping." She looked up at him and then turned her focus back to Phoebe.

"I see." He made his way towards the heart broken woman before him. "We need to talk Prue."

She cast a glance at him and noticed Piper looking at her. They had talked a bit but were yet to decide what to do.

"Prue I know you love you sister. I know you both do. And I know how much this baby means to you. But whatever you do decide there is no guarantee of the outcome. If we keep Phoebe on support for the baby she may still come along too. But there is no guarantee. And there is no guarantee if we do this the baby will make it."

Prue looked back at Piper and then to Phoebe. She placed a hand gently on the top of her sisters' head. Finally leaning forward she spoke softly. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that." Sitting back down she reached over and took Pipers hand in her. She saw the tears once again welling in her sisters' eyes, "I'm sorry."

Piper gave her a weak smile through her tears. She knew what Prue was doing. It didn't hurt any less knowing before her sister said it. But it was a pain that would never go way. She leaned up and placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head. "I love you." She gave Prue's hand a squeeze before walking out of the room and into her husbands' arms.

Bane looked on as Piper came out of the room holding Phoebe. "You better go in there Bane." Leo looked up at his friend knowing what was going on.

Bane looked at Leo a moment before stepping towards the door. He saw Prue with her head in her hands crying. Making his way towards her he pulled her towards him.

"I couldn't do it Bane. I couldn't choose."

"Ssshhh. It's ok. Everything will be ok."

"No. It won't I gambled both their lives. I couldn't pick."

"You did. You gave them both a chance Prue." He held her in his arms, as her tears became steadier with the loss she was enduring.

* * *

Prue sat in her sisters bedroom at the Manor, twiddling with the small bow around the neck of her favourite Bear. It had been two weeks since she had told the doctors to save her baby. But she also told them to do what they could to see that Phoebe lived as well. She wanted her child to know the wonderful person that carried her, her Auntie Phoebe. She had gambled with both their lives. She could have just saved Phoebe and tried again with her own child. But memories came to her when she sat there looking at her sister.

Piper leaned against the doorframe to Phoebes room looking at Prue. She had been so distance the last few weeks. And everytime her son cried Piper noticed how Prue would disappeared from a room. Now she stood there watching her strong confident sister beat herself up on a decision she had made. Walking in the room she sat on the bed with her son in her arms, "Hey."

"Hi." Prue didn't even look up. She titled her head against the headboard and looked up at the ceiling.

"Your nephew misses you."

"Piper."

"Prue. He is still here he isn't going anywhere. We both are losing her. Not just you."

"It was my choice."

"Our Choice Prue. I know seeing him reminds you every day of that choice _WE_ made. But you can not go on ignoring him forever."

Prue looked at Piper and down at her nephew. "She came to me. In a dream."

Piper starred at Prue. "Excuse me?"

"Phoebe. That night when the doctors told us. I was drifting in and out of sleep and she came to me. She told me to save my baby. She couldn't go on if she had to go through the pain of loss again. And she didn't want me to feel it like she had with her son." Prue wiped away a tear that was starting down her face.

Piper looked down at her son. Prue had never mentioned this before now. "Prue why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know what to say Piper. I wanted to honour her wish but I also knew I couldn't live without her in my life. And now."

"Now. Now they will both make it sweetie."

"We don't know that Piper."

"We have to believe it Prue. We could have had them go in there and take that child out of Phoebe killing her. Or we could have waited till the baby was a bit older and taken it then placing it in an incubator, but losing Phoebe at that time. Giving her enough life to sustain through the pregnancy. _WE_ choose to give them both a chance Prue. Letting the baby grow to term inside our sister. Risking them both."

Prue looked into Pipers eyes and could see Phoebe inside them. They both had those deep chocolate eyes that would almost swallow her up. "When she wakes up she is going to kill us both isn't she?"

Piper took Prue's hand in hers, "Probably. But she is a fighter Prue. You'll see. It will all work out."

* * *

Dr. Williams ran into the room to a constant garble of medical terms. Alarms were ringing in every corner. "What are you doing?"

"I have to save one of them."

"It isn't your decision. Her sisters already decided weeks ago. You can not go against the families wishes."

"I can if it means saving one. Right now they are both dying! Listen to it doctor. She's crashing. And if we lose her we lose the child." He turned back to his medical team. "Get her prepped. We are taking out the baby."

"**NO!** I will not allow it. She is my patient as much as yours, maybe more." Dr. William's stepped between the other doctor and Phoebe. "Nurse. Call her family. Let them know what is going on. Its there decision Doctor. Save one or lose them both."

The other doctor stepped back. "Your call Williams. But the board will hear of this." He turned and left the room.

Dr. William's looked down at Phoebe as alarms still rang, "Get her stable. I want to know the minute we have one of her sisters on the phone. I'll be the one to tell them their sister is dying."


	14. Chapter 14

Dr. Williams stood at the doorway as he had many times before, but this time it was different. This time he had to tell them the hard truth. This time he had to tell them; they had to choose.

Bane walked down the hall and saw his friend standing outside the doorway, "James."

James Williams turned around to face his friend. How long had they known each other now? Ten years, more. "Bane." He looked at his friend but felt only sorrow. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Bane hadn't even spoken with his friend yet but he knew what was going on. He knew that now they had to choose. That both Phoebe and the baby weren't going to make it no matter how long they kept the child in the womb. "Have you told them yet?"

Dr. Williams looked at Bane not sure how he knew what was going on. But his friend was always a bit of a mystery to him, "No. How did you …"

"You never were any good at poker my friend. I can read right through you." He looked past his friend to the room were his wife sat beside her sister. "Lets just do this and get it over with." He slapped his friend on the back and walked in the room. Walking up behind Prue he hugged her from behind placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you."

Prue place one hand on Bane's arm as she kept the other on Phoebe. "They said there was complications earlier."

He didn't say anything but felt his tears welling behind his eyes. Pinching at the bridge of his nose he forced them back. He had to be strong for her and Piper. He looked over at Dr. Williams and just gave him a weak nod.

"Prue. Piper. We need to talk." He looked down at the woman before him. Of all his job this was the hardest. That was why he went into pediatrics. Less chances of having to deliver this kind of news. When he saw they were both waiting for him to say something he continued, "As you know there were complications earlier today. We almost lost them both. One of the other doctors was ready to go in and take the child, but as per your wishes for Phoebe to go to term I stopped him. But I am not sure for how long. Am not going to beat around the bush and have you draw this out. You have to choose. We almost lost both of them. But." He wipediped away his own tear. He had come to know and care for his friends' family. "There will still be risks. The baby is getting healthier every day. And Phoebe is far enough along we could take the baby from the womb and have her survive. I will do everything in my power to save both of them, but realistically right now. Your safest choice is to save the baby."

Prue felt Bane's arms tighten around her body. _How was this happening? All the demons they fought every day, and some ass that was trying to escape from a store heist kills her sister. _"Dr. I need to know the truth. We need to know." Prue looked at Piper who was crying in Leo's arms, "Is there any chance at all for Phoebe if we do this?"

Dr. Williams looked at everyone standing around the room. Looking at each sister and brother-in-law. Taking in the looks on their faces. He couldn't lie if he wanted to. "There is no guarantee Prue. But I have gotten to know your sister these past eight months. She is a fighter I can see that. If I had to give odds on one person making it through this I'd give them to her."

"I don't want odds Dr. I want answers. Will she or will she not make it, if we take her off these damn machines?"

He looked at Bane and then back to Prue. Holding her stare to his own, "Honestly?... I don't know."

Prue leaned back into Bane's arms before she stepped around the bed and took Piper in her arms away from Leo. She looked at Bane and then to Leo both getting her meaning and left the three sisters alone.

"Piper."

"Prue I can't do this."

"I know sweetie. Neither can I but we both know what she wants."

Piper sniffed back her tears as she rested her head on Prue's chest though looking at her sleeping sister. "She was always so sweet and innocent when she was sleeping wasn't she?"

"She still is." Prue smiled as Phoebes chest rose and fell like a rhythmic beat. "Piper we have to do this."

"I know. I just want a minute first." She stepped out of Prue's arms and sat in the chair beside Phoebe. Taking her hand in hers she placed the other hand on the top of her sisters head. "I loved you from the moment I saw you. Though I must admit I was jealous at first. You were taking Mum away from me. Then Prue here explained to me that I was your big sister just like she was mine. That I was supposed to help you and protect you." She wiped a tear away. "Guess I didn't do that very well did I? Let you marry the Source of all evil. Only to then, let you get heart broken when we had to tell you what was going on and forcing you to choose between him and us. I loved you every day you were in my life Phoebe and I will love you more every day after. And your nephew will know all about his brave Auntie Phoebe." She leaned over and placed a kiss on Phoebs head, "I love you." She then got up and gave Prue a hug. Placing a kiss on Prue's cheek she walked from the room not looking back.

Prue gave Pipers hand a gentle squeeze, as she left the room leaving her alone with thier baby sister. She slowly moved into the chair Piper had just occupied and like Piper, took her sister hand in one hand and placed the other on the top of her head. She brushed back the hair along Phoebes face, "Unruly mutt." She smiled as she recalled a memory from their childhood. "Remember when you were five and you and Rasputan decided to _'clean'_ the backyard. You had gotten the hose going full tilt. You both were covered in mud from chasing each other around the yard. Slipping and sliding everywhere. Then you ran through the Manor with him chasing you. I thought Grams was going to have a heart attack right then when you slipped on the Persian rug and got mud all over it. I remember finally grabbing hold of you, as you fought me the whole way upstairs. Till I peeled off your clothes and dropped you in the bath Piper had run. You were so mad at me, but later that night you crawled up on my bed and snuggled close to me as you handed me your favourite book." She wiped away the tear that had run down her cheek. "No matter what we did to each other you never could stay mad at me very long."

Prue placed a hand over her mouth as her cry was trying to escape out. "I can't do this Phoebe I love you too much." She felt the gentle hand on her shoulder and barely looked up though knowing whom it was. She stood up and placed a kiss on Phoebe forehead. Leaving it linger just a bit before she closed her eyes and placed her forehead on her sisters, "I love you." She whispered out as she stood up and left the room. Passing the orderlies as they went in.

Piper hid her face when the orderlies came out pushing Phoebes bed taking her towards the OR. Prue on the other hand watched every movement that was made, etching the memory for life. They both felt the love of their husbands behind them but even with their love they both knew there would be a part of them missing for a very long time to come.

Dr William's started past the sisters before stopping and looking at them both then to Bane. "I'll do everything I can." He assured his friend and his friends' family as she followed after Phoebe.

Dr. William's looked down at the small baby now resting in the incubator. Turning to his intern, "Close for me I'll get her family."

"Dr I thought…"

Dr. Williams had grown accustomed to the kid next to him. He reminded him of himself not so many years ago. "Mark. Please." He looked at the young mans face.

"Sure Dr. Williams." He turned back and finished their work.

He made his way down the long hallway slowly. This wasn't something he wanted to rush to, but as he exited the hall and into the waiting room he couldn't help but feel the lump in his throat nearly constrict his breathing. "Prue. Bane." He caught their eyes looking at him, "You have a healthy baby girl."

Prue gasped as she went to Bane, sure she had her baby. What had she lost to achieve it?

"I can take you to Phoebe if you like."

"Wait she's still…" Leo was trying to keep his brain from jumping to any conclusions.

"It's procedure. But only if you want to be there when we take her off the life support."

"Wait, she has been on the machines all this time?" Leo asked knowing that was what Prue and Piper were thinking.

"We kept her on them for the sac of the baby. But now. Well it's your choice to be there when we take her off." He felt his own emotions getting the better of him.

Prue looked at Piper as her sister took a step towards her. Wrapping an arm around Pipers waist they both gave Dr. William's a look that they would follow him.

As they started down the hall Prue stopped and looked at the two men in their lives, "You coming?"

Leo and Bane shared a quick glance before stepping in beside their wives.

They gathered in the OR each one taking a look at the woman before them always so full of life.

Dr. Williams's cast a glance over at Mark who stood beside the one machine that helped Phoebe breathe life.

Prue held on to Piper much the same way she had Phoebe years before when Piper had been struck with arroyo fever. And much as she held Piper when they went to the future and Phoebe was burned at the stake. Like then, they both had uncontrollable tears rushing down their faces at their final good bye to their baby sister.

She looked over at the doctor before giving him a slight nod before she closed her eyes.

Dr. Williams looked over at his young intern giving him the same slight nod as the young and coming doctor flicked the switch. The only sound heard was the quiet beep of the heart monitor as it slowly slowed down to that one flat beep all family hated to hear.


	15. Chapter 15

Piper couldn't take it as she buried her face into Prue. Her crying becoming unsoothable as she listened to her sisters' last beat of life. She felt Prue tighten her grip but also heard her Pipers cries with her own.

Prue held on to Piper as her sister cried in her arms. She wasn't even sure why they had come to watch this. They had said their goodbyes. But when Dr Williams had asked them if they wanted to for some reason both her and Piper didn't stop at no. It was like they had to be there. Maybe to them it was a way of saying goodbye as they had hello 27 years before. They were there when she breathed her first breath they would be there when she breathed her last.

Bane felt the lump in his throat as the machine flat-lined. He felt the tear running down his face as he stood there starring at his sister in law. He remembered when they had met the second time, and how protective Phoebe was of Prue, he saw it in all of them. Though over the years he had gained her trust. She had even helped him pick out the ring he gave Prue the night he proposed. She had become not only a friend but also a sister.

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time they had hoped and prayed that they would save them both. All this time it was just machines that were keeping her alive. He couldn't and wouldn't stop the tears that cascaded down his face. He had seen her grow into her powers from a young irresponsible young witch to one of the most powerful witches he had ever known. She had taking her heritage to heart and learned everything she could, and in doing so saving hers and her sisters lives more times then he could count. But to see it all end like this, he didn't see the justice.

Dr. Williams motioned for Mark to leave the room as he moved to his friend. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder he too started out of the room, but as he left he suddenly stopped. He turned around and saw both Prue and Piper starring at the same thing he had. A soft beep from the heart machine. A beep that was getting stronger with each second that past by. "**MARK GET BACK HERE!"** he yelled out to his intern as he quickly made his way over to the bed holding Phoebe.

The sisters stood shocked as to what was happening. They both thought they were hearing only what they wished for, until the beeping got louder and steadier.

"Phoebe." Prue felt the name whisper off her tongue as she watched the medical team work around her baby sister.

"Prue?" Piper looked up for anything that Prue could say to her. She had heard the beeping and thought she was dreaming. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to have to go through it all again. She felt Prue tighten her hug on her, letting her know her fears where not alone.

No one really knew when someone had ushered them out of the room. But now Prue and Piper sat curled up against each other waiting for any news on what had happened.

Bane paced like an animal ready to strike out at anyone that came to close. His emotions where on a high, that he hoped he would be able to reign in soon. He had kept an eye on Prue but so far all she did was sit with her arms around Piper. He didn't even want to begin to think what the two of them were going through.

Leo sat in the chair across from Prue and Piper. He was trying to look back in his mind as to an explanation of what happened. He recalled some lessons of his medical training, and it was the only explanation he had. But he would wait for Dr. William's to come and tell them what was going on.

Prue had finally had enough waiting. She gave Piper a kiss before she got up. She took her sister by the hand and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Prue?"

"There is someone I need to see." Was all Prue said as she held on to her sister through the ride and then through the halls.

They stopped in front of the large window looking in through the glass.

Piper followed her sisters' gaze, "She' perfect."

Prue didn't even wipe away the tears running down her face. "She reminds me of Phoebe when she was born."

"Yeah all wrinkly as I recall it." Piper let out a small laugh.

"Tiny." Was all Prue said as she saw the nurse walk in the room. Recognizing the nurse as Belinda, Prue tapped on the glass and motioned her to her daughter.

Belinda looked up and gave the sisters a weak smile. She had heard what had happened and moved Prue's daughter closer to the glass.

"Oh Prue. She is just like Phoebe." Piper agreed with her sister as she brushed away a tear. "You have a name yet?"

Prue placed her hand on the glass and smiled down at her daughter. She heard Piper but she wanted to tell Piper and Phoebe together. That had been her plan. "Yes. I wanted to tell you both at the same time. But now…"

Piper looked up at Prue a moment before she turned back to her new niece. "You still can Prue."

Prue held her eyes to her daughter, "Patti."

Piper smiled as she took Prue's hand in hers, "After Mum. I like that."

"And Phoebe. Patti Marie Halliwell." Prue finished as she gave Pipers hand a gentle squeeze, "You ok with that?"

"I think its perfect."

"Yeah. But I think we'll call her Marie.."

Piper looked at Prue confused.

"There are already too many _'P's'_ in the Manor." She smiled before looking back at the tiny sleeping form in the incubator.

Prue had her head resting on Pipers shoulder when she felt the arms snake around her waist, "I thought we would find you two here."

Prue didn't say anything as she relaxed in her husbands' arms, "Isn't she perfect?"

"And beautiful. Just like her mother." Bane answered as he held Prue close to him. At what point was the cost for his child too much? His wife and sister in law were now dealing with the very possibility of losing Phoebe. They had once. Who was to say they wouldn't still?

Dr. William's looked on watching his Bane and his family. He looked back to not that long ago when a family would have been the last thing in Bane's life. But somehow Prue had managed her way into his heart and he had watch the amazing transformation of his old friend.

"Prue. Piper."

They all turned and saw him walking towards them. Each one holding in a breath they didn't even realize they were holding.

"We've moved Phoebe back down to ICU. She's breathing on her own, but you have to understand that she is in a coma right now. The longer she stays in it the less her chances become. If she does come out of it you have to remember, she suffered a head injury in the accident. Add her few minutes with no oxygen to her brain, if she does pull through she could suffer some brain damage. At this point we can't even speculate as to how bad she could be." He watched their face's for any reaction. But he knew to them, as long as she was alive, it wouldn't matter. "If you have any more questions please feel free to come and see me, or Dr. Myers." Referring to his colleague that had been with Phoebe since the moment she came in to the ER that day.

He gave Bane a solonm look before turning and walking away from the family.

Prue stood frozen in one spot trying to understand and take in what Dr. Williams had just told them. Her sister was alive, but for how long remained the question, and in what state would she be for the rest of her life?


	16. Chapter 16

**Four months later:**

Piper picked up baby Chris still marbeling at how fast he was growing, not to mention little Marie. She looked over as Prue finished zipping up her baby's jumper.

"You ready?" Piper asked as she saw Prue lift Marie in to her arms. It was hard to believe she was already four months old.

"Yeah. You?"

"As I ever will." Piper lifted up the car seat with Chris safely secure inside. "This seems weird."

Prue didn't say anything. Ever since Phoebe had come back to life she had remained in a dream of her sisters waking up. They had moved Phoebe to a long care facility a few months ago and still there was no sign of her waking. "It's for the best Piper."

"I know." Piper agreed, as she ran her hand over the top of Marie's head. "You remind me so much of her baby."

Prue looked at her daughter and saw what Piper did. She was holding Phoebe in her arms, and it was something she saw every day she looked at her daughter. The one that her own sister brought to life for her. "She'll probably turn out as much a free spirited too, knowing my luck."

"Oh you loved it Prue, and so what if she does. Phoebe can teach her all the things she did to drive you nuts." Piper laughed as she started out the door, leaving Prue hoping.

Prue looked at her daughter, "I hope she does." She placed a kiss on the top of Marie's head before following Piper out the door.

Prue had ridden with Phoebe the day the moved her from the hospital to the long care facility where hopefully, one day, Phoebe would get better enough to come out of her coma and see the beautiful baby she brought into the word. Prue still recalled the day as if it was yesterday.

Visiting their sister now and getting the kids down for a nap, Prue and Piper just spent time talking to Phoebe. Hoping she could hear them as all the experts said she could.

"You should have seen Prue and that demon Phoebs. You would have been proud the way she came up with that spell so fast."

"It was self preservation Piper. Total fluke trust me."

"Still. Dust in an instant it was great." Piper laughed as Prue tried to play down what she did.

They had all remarked on how lucky they had been ever since Phoebes accident. Demons had come and gone, but as of yet nothing real serious that would require The Power of Three.

"Leo says the underworld is still in chaos after the Source died."

"Twice." Piper added, only to get a glare from Prue. The last thing that they wanted to talk to Phoebe about was the death of her husband Cole. Even if he had consumed the powers of the Source and become him, it had taking their sister with him for awhile.

"So you should have seen Chris the other day. He was pushing himself up and rolling all over the place."

"Yeah and right into Marie. Who was not very happy with her cousin." Prue laughed as she looked over at the sleeping babies in the playpen.

They stayed and talked for over an hour when Piper had to leave. "Prue I'll see you home for dinner?"

"Yeah I should be there around six. I have Marie's doctors appointment."

"Ok I'll see you then. Love you." Piper leaned down and placed a kiss on Phoebe forehead, "I love you too baby girl. Come back to us."

* * *

"She will never listen to you mother. She hardly did growing up." 

"Patty those girls listened to me."

"Mother, Phoebe spent most of her life rebelling against you and Prue."

"She needed you Patty. Even I knew that." Penny softened as she watched her granddaughters in the small room. "Go talk to her Patty."

"Do you mind if I try?"

They both turned to the new voice that had joined them at Phoebes side.

"You!?"

"Look I know I am not the most popular person to even ask, but we shared something once. And I think deep inside we still do. If it doesn't work you two can try and I'll never bother her again."

Penny looked at her own daughter before waving him on.

--- ----

She lay back in the grass looking up at the blue sky. Everything seemed so peaceful. Though every now and then she could have sworn she heard voices.

"They miss you Phoebe." He walked through the field.

She sat up and glared at him, "Cole? What are you doing here?"

"Just came to talk is all. Thats it. No hidden meaning. Actually went and talked to your Mum and Grams first. Even asked for permission."

"Yeah go away." She got up and started to walk away from him, "You never asked me."

"Because I knew you would say no. Look Phoebe I just want to talk to you."

"Cole haven't you done enough to me. You turned me against my own sisters. You made me choose between you and them."

"And for that I will forever be sorry. I should have never tried that. Your bond and love it was strong. You guys need each other."

"What do you know?"

"I know that your sister are missing you. That they need you in their lives right now. You can not just leave them like this. Phoebe." He reached out and grabbed her arm twisting her around to face him, "They love you isn't that enough. Look, I know choosing between them and me was not easy. And I know losing our baby to a demon fight was harder still. But you have a chance Phoebe, don't through it away. Sure you are hurt from the accident but your sisters will help you through it. You just need to give them a chance. It's their choice now. To help you. Like you helped Prue."

Phoebe pulled her arm away and glared at him more, "What the hell do you know of our love for each other and our need for each other?"

"Plenty Phoebe. Remember. I tried to destroy you three on more then one occasion before I realized I loved you. Your bond is why demons can't beat you." He shot back, "But that is not why I am here Phoebe. I am here because you need to get back to them. This is not what you were meant for. You and them are meant for much better things. And I will keep hounding you until you get it through your thick skull that you belong with your sisters."

Phoebe stepped away from him, sisters. That was what she was missing there. She looked around and realized then how long she had been in that same grass field looking up at that same blue sky. Nothing ever changed. A bird might fly past her once in awhile but other then that it remained the same. But as Cole mentioned her sisters she started to really remember what she was missing in her life. "Prue…"

"And Piper." He had stepped up to her as she started to recall fleeting images in her mind. "They need you Phoebe." His hand rested gently on her shoulder before he too was gone from her world.

"Prue? Piper?" the words twisted in her mind and suddenly her world started to change. She looked up to see black clouds rolling in and the first spatter of raindrops landing on her face. She had no where to run to. No shelter insight, as the rains became harder beating down on her body and mind.

"No. no.no.no" her mind shouted for it to stop. She wanted her paradise back. "No where is it going." It was washing away like a wet painting caught outside in the weather.

* * *

Prue sat feeding her daughter as she watched Phoebe sleep. For to her that was what her sister was doing; sleeping. And she knew deep down that one day she would wake up. 

"What you say Marie? You want to hold on to Auntie Phoebs hand for awhile?" Prue rested her baby on the bed with her sister. Taking Phoebes hand and placing it on Marie's. She smiled as she watched her two babies. But as she held on to Marie and Phoebe she stopped smiling. "Phoebe?" Prue quickly lifted Marie from the bed and held on to Phoebes hand. She was certain it had moved a moment a ago, or was she wishful thinking. But there it was again. "Phoebe? Come on baby, you can do it again. Come on sweetie come back to me. To us." She reached for the buzzer and pushed the button down holding it in place in hopes it would make someone come faster.

"Ms Halliwell? What's wrong?"

"She moved."

"Prue." The nurse stepped in the room. She had seen the sisters with Phoebe for months now, and didn't want to get her hopes up. "The doctor explained..."

"I don't care what he explained, get him here **_NOW_** she moved her hand."

It was then the nurse looked at Phoebe and saw it as Prue felt it again. "Oh my God." She quickly ran out of the room in search of Phoebes doctor.

* * *

ok you guys didnt actually think I killed her.. did YOU ? lol glad you are enjoying it. this was one of my favs to write as my muse just took hold and ran away with it 


	17. The end

Piper couldn't remember the last time she had run so fast. She didn't care how many people were looking at her, all she cared about was getting to the end of the hall and to her sister. She still couldn't believe when she heard Prue on the other end of the phone. Phoebe was awake and that was all that mattered right then.

"Prue?!"

Prue heard her sister the second she came around the corner and into their sisters' room. "Piper." Prue reached out and embraced her sister as they both stood by as the doctors looked at Phoebe.

"How is she?"

"I don't know yet. I was sitting with her and had Marie holding her hand when she moved. After that all I have seen are doctors in and out of here. Her eyes were fighting to open but she hasn't done much since then."

"You don't think it was a false alarm do you?"

"No, she's in there and she is trying to wake up. We know her, she is just waiting for the right moment."

"Probably when all these medical people get out of here."

Prue had her arm around Pipers waist and gave her a gentle squeeze as they both waited. "Where's Chris?"

"Leo. As soon as I hung up I called him. The second he appeared I grabbed my keys and took off out the door. I didn't even give him a chance to ask me what was going on."

"I hope he wasn't with a charge."

"If he was he knows how to find me. He'll bring Chris here."

Eventually the medical staff slowly cleared from the room leaving only Phoebes doctor.

"Prue, Piper."

"How is she?" Prue asked as they both stepped back into the room.

"Well I would say she is on her way. There are definite motor skills when we ran our tests. All we need now is for her to wake up."

"She will doctor. She is just waiting for a sister moment." Prue smiled as she took her sisters hand ion her.

"Well then. I'll leave you three alone."

Each sister took up a place on either side of the bed. Each taking a hand in theirs. "Phoebs. I know you can hear me. It's just us now. Piper, You and me." Prue ran her hand over the top of Phoebs head. Soothing away her fears much as she had done when she was a child. "Come on baby. Come back to me." She whispered as she placed a kiss on the same spot she had just touched with her hand.

Piper watched as Prue spoke with Phoebe. Everything Prue was saying was her own thoughts as well. "Come on Phoebe Chris needs someone to teach him how to play baseball. Because we all know Leo can't catch to save his life."

--- ----

She heard the soft words, felt the gentle motion on her head and the back of her hand. It was familiar but then it wasn't. Her eyes fought to open, as everything was a blur.

"Phoebe? Hi sweetie." Prue felt the tear running down her face as she saw the deep chocolate brown eyes she missed so much. "Oh God Phoebe."

Piper didn't even bother to wipe away the tears she too had as she leaned down and placed her forehead to Phoebes, "Oh sweetie. I missed you. I love you so much."

She saw them, but everything seemed different, "P…Pwue..?"

"Yeah sweetie. I'm right here too."

"**NO!"** she closed her eyes tightly, "P…Pwue!"

Prue looked up at Piper confused, "Sweetie. I'm right here." She lifted Phoebes hand to her own cheek. "I was never going anywhere honey."

"**_NO!NO!NO! PWUE_**!"

"Prue I think your scaring her." Piper looked almost as scared as Phoebe did.

"Piper that ridiculous."

"Prue look at her. She's scared."

Prue looked down and saw what Piper had, fear in Phoebes eyes. "I'll get the doctor. Stay here."

"I'm not going anywhere." Piper replied a she kept her eyes on her sister. But even as Phoebe looked at her she saw the same fear.

Dr. Myers walked in the room and saw Phoebe awake. "Well I finally get to see those brown eyes I have heard so much about." He smiled as she stepped to the bed. Even from there he saw that Phoebe was scared. And he had a pretty good idea why. "Phoebe do you know who these ladies are?"

"Doctor…." Prue started t6 protest but felt Pipers hand on her arm.

Phoebe looked at the two women that the doctor was referring to. She didn't say anything as she held her gaze at them.

"Prue. Piper. I'd like to take her down right away for some tests. I promise I'll have her back within the hour."

They didn't even speak, they both just nodded and watched as two orderlies came and took their sister from her room.

"Prue I'm scared."

"I know, so am I." Prue agreed as she wrapped her arm around Piper. Hoping to give her at least some comfort as they waited.

--- ----

Piper had almost fallen asleep leaning against Prue when she heard the door open.

"Dr. Myers. Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked looking past the doctor for her sister.

"Prue, Piper she is on her way up. But I wanted to talk to you two first."

There was something in his tone that scared them both.

"We ran some test. We won't have some of them back until later tonight or tomorrow. There is still some swelling on her brain. Most of it has gone down but there is still some cause for concern."

"Yeah she is scared of us. That's concern enough." Piper put in wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"She is to a degree."

"A _degree_ Doctor. I don't think so." Prue added, "I want my sister back."

"And she will come back but you need to be prepared for one thing." He watched their faces before he decided to just tell them, "As it stands now. Your sister's brain is the same as it was when she was four yrs old. To her, you remind her of her sisters but in her mind you are to old to be her sisters."

Piper covered her mouth to hold in the cry she felt escaping. Prue just sat their stunned.

"Is this reversible?" Prue finally found her voice.

"In some case yes, in others no. We won't know for sure until we get the tests back, either way we may not find out for some time. But be prepared for it to never reverse. She very well could stay like this."

* * *

A few weeks later Prue took Phoebes hand in hers as they made their way up the steps to the Manor. Prue had told her everything that Phoebe loved about the manor when she was little. Though she knew she would be looking for Grams as well as themselves at times. They had got her to understand that she _was_ Pwue and Piper _was_ Biper. 

Later that night, after Prue and Piper, with the help of Leo and Bane, got everyone fed and bathed and into bed. Prue sat on the bed and read Phoebe Cinderella. Though as her sister drifted off to sleep Prue leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good night my sweet baby."

Getting up she closed the door and leaned against the wall. Tears falling freely down her face as she felt Pipers arm snake around her waist as the two of them slide to the floor.

"We'll get her back Prue. We have to."

Prue didn't say anything as she leaned against Piper. Hoping that one day. Pipers words would prove true.

* * *

Well there you have it.. Thnx for the reviews they were Great!! Stay tuned for the sequel **_Consequences_**. Will Phoebe ever remember? What about demons? Will they take advantage of the situation at the Manor? How will Prue and Piper cope with thier own babies as well as their now four yr old 'big' sister?. I am heading to Vancouver tomorrow, Sunday, for the Playoff football game. So you won't get the sequel till maybe Tuesday.. Gotta do a lil editing hehe Thanx again for reading. 


End file.
